Always
by aurora.rosena
Summary: Kacang lupa akan kulitnya dan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, adalah istilah yang pas untuk menggambarkan persahabatan Wonwoo dan Mingyu saat ini. Apakah persahabatan mereka akan berlangsung lebih lama? / Meanie FF, Seventeen FF.
1. Chapter 1

Wonwoo POV -

Hidup ini terasa begitu menyenangkan meski ada kalanya kau berada di bawah, sangat bawah, hingga kau tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk kembali lagi ke atas. Bayangkan saja, ketika kau sedang tersenyum di atas awan menikmati segala pemandangan yang ada dibawahmu, diterpa angin menyegarkan dan sinar mentari yang hangat, terbang melintasi segalanya tanpa batas. Dan di detik berikutnya kau jatuh, benar-benar tebanting ke tanah tanpa adanya pertanda atau gejala. Lebih parahnya lagi ketika kau sampai di tanah, kau hancur menjadi bekeping-keping dan tidak mungkin dapat diobati, melainkan waktu yang akan membiarkan dirimu menyublim atau menyatu kembali.

Segala yang terjadi di hidup ini memang sangat sulit di jelaskan, itu makanya kita harus mendalami segalanya dengan baik sehingga tak ada sedetik adegan pun yang kita sia-siakan begitu saja.

Lucu, ketika waktu memilih untuk menyatukanmu kembali agar kau dapat kembali menjadi dirimu yang sebenarnya, agar kau dapat kembali terbang dan menghadapi masalah yang sama, agar kau terjatuh kembali. Namun, apa kalian tahu, bahwa ketika kau jatuh untuk kedua, ketiga, atau keempat kalinya, kau tidak akan menjadi hancur menjadi berkeping-keping lagi, melainkan menjadi insan yang jauh lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya? Semakin banyak kau terjatuh, justru semakin kuat kau akan menjadi.

Semua orang boleh menganggapku bohong, tapi begitulah kenyataannya.

Aku merasakan hal itu, dulu, ketika aku masih SMA. Bagi kebanyakan orang, sebenarnya hal yang membuatku merasa jatuh seperti itu hanyalah masalah sepele, masalah pertemanan yang seharusnya tidak pernah membuatku merasa sejatuh itu. Saat itu umurku masih sangat muda, aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengendalikan emosiku dengan baik sehingga aku menjadi namja yang cengeng setengah mati. Sempat beberapa kali merasa jatuh dan luka parah, tapi aku tidak mengalaminya hanya sekali, aku mengalaminya beberapa kali, mungkin terlalu sering sampai aku terlalu kebal untuk hal semacam itu.

Mungkin cukup berceramahnya. Mingyu sudah menjemputku, entah makan malam macam apalagi yang sudah ia persiapkan kali ini... tapi hey, kupikir, kalian bisa mencamkan beberapa kata penting dari kalimatku di atas, atau sekedar menandainya dengan stabilo.

"Waaa, kau tampan sekali hari ini." kalimat Mingyu yang satu itu kuanggap sebagai sebuah pujian. Padahal, aku mengenakan jas dan kemeja seperti biasanya, tapi reaksinya itu membuatku nyaris menjadi orang yang ringan tangan.

"Aku memang tampan setiap hari, kau saja yang tidak pernah menyadarinya." jawabku ketus seraya memakai sabuk pengaman.

"Mmm," Mingyu mengangguk, "sayang sekali aku baru menyadarinya beberapa hari ini."

Sebisa mungkin aku tidak menjawabnya dengan niatan agar percakapan ini tidak berlangsung lebih panjang lagi. Setiap kali dia mengatakan hal seperti itu, aku khawatir bahwa hubungan kami akan memburuk lagi. Meski pada kenyataannya 'keburukan itu' adalah hal yang terbaik untukku.

"Jadi," aku membelokkan pembicaraan, "kita makan di mana malam ini?"

"Surprise." ia menyeringai. "Yang pasti kau akan menyukainya." Mingyu menarik kupling dan menginjak gas mobilnya. "Kau seharian ini sibuk sekali, ya? Aku menelponmu beberapa kali tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya."

"Hm. Banyak meeting."

"Apa kau melewati makan siangmu lagi?"

"Tidak. Aku makan cukup teratur hari ini."

"Baguslah. Lakukan terus seperti itu."

Aku melihat keluar jendela, menikmati pemandangan kota Berlin yang ramai dan berkelap-kelip akan lampu jalanan dan cafenya. Ini masih pukul tujuh malam, club dan diskotik masih tidak kelihatan sinarnya di waktu-waktu seperti ini. Tidak kalah dengan Paris atau New York, Berlin juga termasuk salah satu kota favoritku, berhubung Berlin juga menjadi tempat tinggal keduaku setelah Seoul di Korea. Keramaian dan juga tempat-tempat bersejarah di setiap sudut dan sisi dari kota ini, jika ada waktu aku mungkin akan mengunjungi semua tempat yanga ada, atau mungkin nanti, di sisa hidupku.

"Jam sebelas malam nanti akan ada film bagus di Monis Sexkino*, kau mau nonton?" tanya Mingyu.

"Aniyo, kita lakukan saja minggu depan. Aku masih harus mengerjakan beberapa tugas kantor."

"Mmm, okey."

"Uh, Mingyu."

"Ne?"

"Ini kan musim semi, bisakah setelah makan malam nanti kita mampir ke Holocaust*? Aku ingin melihat matahari tenggelam dari sana."

"Tentu saja." Mingyu mengelus pipiku dengan lembut.

Kim Mingyu, aku memiliki sejuta cerita bersamanya. Kebanyakan kisah naik-turun di hidupku melibatkan dia, adik kelasku yang bertubuh tinggi nan tampan, pujaan hati semua orang. Dia bisa melakukan apapun, dari hal yang terkecil sampai yang tersulit, dan lebih hebatnya lagi dia tahu bagaimana caranya membuatku menangis atau membuatku bahagia, itulah dia, Kim Mingyu, namja nyaris sempurna yang hadir di dalam hidupku, namja yang membuatku jatuh sedalam mungkin ke dalam jurang dan terbang setinggi mungkin di atas awan, siang dan malamku, matahari dan bulanku. Aku masih belum bisa mengatakan bahwa dia adalah hidup dan matiku, tapi waktu itu dia pernah membuat perasaanku mati hingga aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghidupkannya kembali.

Dulu, sudah lama sekali.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: Seventeen, etc.**

 **Main pairing: Meanie Couple**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: romance, angst**

 **Disclaimer: Casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine**

 **Warning: typo(s), boyxboy, indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, story, and author :)**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Author POV -

Pagi hari yang begitu hangat. Bulan April, musim semi yang ditunggu-tunggu (atau juga dibenci) karena tahun ajaran baru sudah dimulai.

Jeon Wonwoo, selamat kepadanya karena hari ini ia sudah resmi duduk di bangku kelas tiga, hal ini bahkan tidak disadari oleh Wonwoo, hingga sang ibu mengingatkan. Segera, Wonwoo mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi ke sekolah dan menyambut hari yang baru setelah dua bulan libur kenaikan kelas.

Banyak sekali hal yang Wonwoo lupakan, tapi itu adalah kasus yang normal bagi setiap anak sekolah, sindrom yang sering terjadi setiap kali liburan selesai. Misalnya, tulisan mereka tidak akan sebagus beberapa bulan lalu atau salah menulis tanggal.

Mansae High School, salah satu SMA paling top di Korea Selatan, atau lebih spesifiknya lagi di Seoul. Sekolah ini menjaminkan setiap siswanya akan sebuah masa depan yang cerah karena kualitas pendidikannya yang begitu tinggi, sistem pengajaran yang sangat tertata dan juga standard visi-misi yang begitu meng-global. Jelas tidak semua pelajar bisa masuk ke sekolah ini dengan begitu mudahnya, persaingan antar murid dalam intelektual, kreativitas dan juga karakter menjadi syarat yang terdasar.

Mungkin uang dan latar belakang juga berpengaruh.

Wonwoo memang anak yang cerdas dan berkarakter baik, tapi kondisi dan latar belakang keluarganya tidak semenarik yang orang bayangkan. Jika anak-anak yang lain dapat menghamburkan uang sebanyak sembilan puluh ribu won di malam minggu, Wonwoo mungkin hanya dapat mencapai setengahnya. Namun, itu tidak pernah menjadi masalah bagi Wonwoo, walaupun dia termasuk anak yang menerima bantuan khusus dari sekolah, niatnya berada di sana bukanlah menjadi anak yang sok kaya atau menghamburkan uang, tapi mengumpulkan ilmu sebanyak mungkin agar ia bisa menghamburkan uangnya sendiri di masa depan nanti tanpa ada beban.

"Ini sulit." Hoshi menggigit bibirnya. "Bagaimana jika orang tuaku mengetahui tentang hal ini?"

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ada dua siswa yang duduk di bangku taman, Hoshi yang bertubuh tinggi dan Woozi yang bertubuh lebih pendek, mereka sama-sama memiliki warna rambut yang gelap, hanya saja bedanya rambut Woozi lebih hitam.

Hoshi, tangannya bergetar di atas paha hingga membuat Woozi yang duduk di sampingnya khawatir setengah mati. Tangan Woozi menepuk-nepuk punggung Hoshi perlahan sambil berharap bahwa Hoshi akan menjawab pertanyaannya yang daritadi masih menggantung.

"Soonyoung-ah, jika kau ada masalah, kau bisa cerita. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?"

"Aniyo," bibir Hoshi bergetar, "kau akan membenciku setelahnya."

"Tidak mungkin!" tepis Woozi. "Kita kan sahabat, tidak ada alasan untuk membencimu, kecuali jika kau mengkhianati Wonwoo dan aku."

Hoshi tidak menjawab, pupil di matanya semakin membesar dan menatap Woozi ketakutan. Keadaannya malah lebih parah, bukannya membaik, tapi Hoshi malah semakin terlihat panik hingga ada air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya yang sipit.

"Soonyoung-ah, malhaebwa!" tangan Woozi memutar bahu Hoshi hingga mereka saling berhadapan. "Apa kau mengkhianati kami?"

Masih belum ada jawaban juga, Woozi semakin bingung akan kelakuan sahabatnya yang aneh sejak tadi pagi sekali ia menemukan Hoshi duduk di kursi taman itu. Setelah sekian lama, Hoshi akhirnya bergerak, tapi tetap tidak berbicara. Tangannya merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan plastik bening kecil berisikan bubuk berwarna putih.

"Ige mwoya?!"

"Woozi-ah... a-aku... aku..."

"Mwoya!? Malhaebwa ppali!"

"Aku... akan... mati..."

"Yak! Apa kau gila!? Soonyoung-ah, apa yang baru saja kau katakan huh!?"

Hoshi tersandar lemas di bangku taman itu dan mengepalkan telapak tangannya dengan begitu kuat. Dan itu memberikan sebuah petunjuk nyata bagi Woozi.

"Kau..." mata Woozi membulat seketika. "Kau... pecandu narkoba!?"

"Aku butuh jarum..."

"Aniyo! Kau tidak membutuhkan benda semacam itu." Woozi berusaha keras untuk menopang tubuh Hoshi yang sudah terlanjur sangat lemas itu. Pelipisnya berkeringat seperti Hoshi baru saja melakukan lari marathon, tapi bukan, ia membutuhkan dosis obat-obatan tertentu untuk membuatnya menjadi lebih baik. Woozi merangkulkan lengan Hoshi ke lehernya sendiri dan bersusah payah untuk membawanya ke unit kesehatan. "Bertahanlah, Hoshi..."

Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, sosok yang sangat mereka kenal berlari ke arah mereka. Sang sahabat bernama Jeon Wonwoo.

"Ada apa dengan Hoshi!?"

"Nanti kuceritakan. Sekarang bantu aku membawanya ke unit kesehatan dan temani aku melapor ke ruang guru."

"Ne."

x

x

\- SKIP -

x

x

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, sementara semua orang keluar dari kelas menuju kantin dan memuaskan rasa lapar, Wonwoo masih duduk di bangkunya dan mengalami sebuah tekanan di kepalanya. Ia menghela napas perlahan beberapa kali seraya memikirkan sahabatnya yang selama ini begitu jauh dari harapan. Apa yang Hoshi lakukan tidaklah membuat hatinya merasa kecewa, tapi jauh lebih ketakutan dan khawatir.

Tok~ Tok~

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kelas. Wonwoo menoleh dan menemukan sosok 'sahabatnya yang lain' sedang tersenyum di ambang pintu.

"Tidak mau makan?" tanya orang itu.

"Kau sendiri tidak makan?" Wonwoo tersenyum tipis.

"Aku bawa bekal, tapi aku mau membaginya denganmu. Mau ikut aku ke halaman belakang sekolah?"

Antara mau dan tidak, tapi Wonwoo memutuskan untuk tetap menemani sahabatnya yang paling tinggi itu, Kim Mingyu.

Ada banyak orang yang memberikan sebuah tanggapan buruk terhadap persahabatan mereka berdua, Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Kedekatan mereka menjadi bahan pembicaraan panas di banyak kalangan, terutama yeoja. Mingyu, namja populer, keren, seseorang yang nyaris mencangkup kata sempurna, berteman dengan seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang pasalnya tidaklah lebih baik (atau bahkan sejajar) dengan Kim Mingyu, atau banyak orang lainnya. Istilah-istilah seperti 'gay' sering terdengar di telinga mereka, mengganggu tali persahabatan yang sudah terjalin selama satu tahun. Memang tidak ada yang tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara Wonwoo dan Mingyu, karena kenyamanan dan pengertian membuat mereka lupa akan segala cercaan itu. Bagi Mingyu, Wonwoo adalah seorang kakak kelas yang lembut dan penyayang. Bagi Wonwoo, Mingyu adalah seorang adik kelas yang tegas dan menyenangkan. Satu hal yang pasti, mereka merasa tenang untuk berada di sisi masing-masing.

"Hoshi mengkonsumsi narkoba."

"Apa dia mengalami tekanan yang berat belakangan ini?"

"Molla, aku juga baru tahu tadi pagi."

Taman belakang sekolah, yang keberadaannya tidak diketahui oleh banyak orang. Wonwoo dan Mingyu sengaja memilih tempat itu sebagai 'rumah kedua' mereka. Bukan hanya karena pemandangannya yang selalu indah di setiap musim, tetapi juga mereka bisa dengan tenangnya melakukan apapun tanpa mendengar omong kosong orang-orang.

"Dia pecandu morfin dan heroin, tapi tadi dia membawa kokain di saku celananya."

Mingyu tidak menjawab, melainkan mencermati betul apa yang Wonwoo bicarakan.

"Entahlah, Woozi bilang bahwa Hoshi takut bahwa orang tuanya akan mengetahui segala yang ia perbuat. Tapi tadi... kurasa dia perlu _disuntik_ lagi."

"Kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang terjadi kepada Hoshi hyung. Hari ini dia berkata bahwa dia akan ketahuan oleh orang tuanya, tapi... bagaimana jika beberapa hari yang lalu, orang tuanya lah yang menyebabkan Hoshi menjadi seorang pecandu narkoba?"

"..."

"Kau tidak kecewa terhadapnya kan?"

"Mmm." Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Bagus. Itulah yang dinamakan sahabat." kata Mingyu. "Oh iya, hyung, ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu-"

"Bicarakan saja. Aku yang akan mendengarkanmu sekarang."

"Okey." Mingyu menarik napasnya perlahan, membuat exhale-inhale selama berkali-kali seraya menahan senyuman di bibirnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu cerah hari ini hingga Wonwoo tidak sabar untuk mendengar cerita dari si _kesayangannya_ ini. "Bagaimana ya mengatakannya?"

"Ish!" refleks Wonwoo mendorong tubuh Mingyu di sebelahnya. "Kau membuatku penasaran tahu!"

"Okey okey." Mingyu mengangguk lalu melakukan sebuah kontak mata yang dalam dengan Wonwoo. "Aku..."

"..."

"Aku menyukai seorang yeoja."

Kepala Wonwoo kosong.

"Benar, aku menyukai seorang yeoja."

"O-oh... begitu?" intonasi suara Wonwoo meningkat.

"Aku tahu ini benar-benar gila, tapi..." entah mengapa Mingyu tidak dapat menahan gestiknya, ia tiba-tiba menjadi sangat girang dan bersemangat, ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa bokongnya tidak pernah diam daritadi. "Yeoja ini adalah cinta pertamaku, jadi aku harus mendapatkannya."

"Kalau begitu... dapatkanlah dia. Kau kan bukan orang yang mudah menyerah."

"Memang bukan." Mingyu mencengkram lengan Wonwoo. "Namanya Yuju, dia siswi kelas sebelas D. Aku sering melihatnya lewat di depan kelasku. Meskipun aku tidak mengenalnya dengan baik, tapi itu membuatku semakin ingin tahu tentangnya."

"Kau sudah mengajaknya berkenalan?"

"Baru mau. Aku akan meminta bantuan Minghao dan Dokyeom untuk membantuku."

"Good luck, kalau begitu." Wonwoo tersenyum gemas menatap Mingyu.

"Tapi..." kesenangan diwajah Mingyu memudar. "Bagaimana kalau dia tidak menyukaiku? Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia sudah punya namjachingu?"

"Jangan khawatir! Kau bilang Minghao dan Dokyeom akan membantumu, cari tahu tentang gadis itu, bagaimana latar belakangnya, sifatnya, film dan makanan kesukaannya, setelah itu baru kau bisa beraksi."

"Ah! Benar juga! Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini?!"

Wonwoo tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun tentang perasaan Mingyu saat ini, tapi yang jelas Wonwoo dapat mendefinisikan wajah sahabatnya yang satu itu, bahwa Mingyu saat ini sedang berada di atas awan, terbang dengan imajinasinya yang berwarna-warni tentang seseorang yang baru di dalam hidupnya.

Wonwoo... mungkin dia akan memilih untuk menetap di tanah.

"Baiklah! Aku akan mencobanya!" Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat selama beberapa detik lalu melepasnya kembali. "Gomawo, hyung! Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa nanti. Doakan aku sukses!" Mingyu pergi meninggalkan senyuman manisnya untuk Wonwoo di taman itu, di bawah pohon cherry blossom yang tiba-tiba menjadi tampak kusam di mata Wonwoo.

Sebelumnya, Wonwoo belum pernah menjadi serendah ini, berada di atas tanah, atau mungkin juga di bawahnya, bersembunyi.

x

x

x

"Aigooo, hyung, tampan sekali. Mau kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Mingyu."

"Omooo, tuh kan, hyung itu selalu begitu deh."

"Begitu apanya?"

"Hyung selalu banyak meluangkan waktu untuk Mingyu, dengan adikmu sendiri? Aku minta antar ke tempat fotokopi saja kau menolak."

"Mianhae, kapan-kapan kita makan ramyun bersama, oke?"

"Hmmm, paling hanya wacana."

Wonwoo tertawa menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin ketika melihat kelakuan sang adik yang sebetulnya menggemaskan. Dari pantulan kaca, Jungkook terlihat sedang meringkuk di atas tempat tidur Wonwoo, seraya memeluk guling dan bermain dengan ponselnya. Sementara Wonwoo sendiri, dirinya sudah siap sedari tadi, memoles diri sendiri agar terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya.

Ini malam minggu, dan sejak malam minggu kemarin Wonwoo sudah membuat janji dengan sahabatnya, Mingyu, untuk pergi ke cafe anak muda yang katanya sedang nge-trend saat ini di Gangnam. Sudah sebulan semenjak _kencan_ terakhir mereka di bioksop, akhirnya ada momen lagi yang sekiranya bisa mereka jadikan kenang-kenangan, atau sekedar untuk mengunggah foto di sosial media.

"Kau mau menitip sesuatu?" tanya Wonwoo seraya mengambil ponselnya dari atas meja.

"Aniyo~" jawab Jungkook lemas.

"Oke, kalau begitu hyung berangkat dulu."

"Hmmmm-"

x

x

Cafe

x

x

Tidak ada sosok Mingyu yang terlihat, cukup mengherankan karena biasanya Mingyu menjadi orang yang datang lebih awal dan memilih tempat duduk yang paling nyaman. Mungkin dia sedang sibuk berdandan, jadi kali ini Wonwoo lah yang harus memilih tempat duduk.

Dari pada bosan, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk memesan minuman, cappuchino kesukaannya. Bingung, apakah ia harus memesankan minuman juga untuk Mingyu, green tea dengan madu dan jeruk nipis, suatu jenis minuman yang dapat menghangatkan pikiran dan batin Mingyu dalam sekejap. Tapi tidak, mungkin malam ini Mingyu menginginkan sesuatu yang berbeda, cokelat hangat misalnya.

Dua puluh menit... tiga puluh menit... Mingyu masih juga belum datang. Beruntung Wonwoo memiliki kesabaran yang nyaris tak terbatas, keterlambatan seperti ini bukanlah hal besar baginya. Namun, ia coba untuk menelpon Mingyu sekali saja, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Mingyu baik-baik saja.

 _"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk, mohon coba beberapa saat lagi."_

Tidak ada jawaban. Wajar saja jika Wonwoo merasa khawatir kali ini.

Masih menunggu...

Satu jam... satu setengah jam...

"Permisi." seorang pelayan datang menghampiri Wonwoo. "Apakah anda masih ingin memesan sesuatu? Cafe ini akan tutup sejam lagi."

"Aniyo," Wonwoo tersenyu, "aku hanya menunggu teman, dia datang sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah. Jika butuh sesuatu, mohon panggil saya."

"Ne, kamsha hamnida."

Tidak, jelas menunggu selama itu tidak pernah melelahkan bagi Wonwoo, apalagi untuk sahabatnya sendiri. Ya, memang sudah hampir dua jam Wonwoo menunggu, tapi Mingyu sama sekali tidak datang, bahkan memberinya pesan lewat telfon. Wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, pergi dari cafe itu... bagaimana jika Mingyu datang? Diam di cafe itu... bagaimana jika Mingyu tidak datang? Langit tidak lagi terang karena ini sudah nyaris pukul sembilan malam, padahal harapan Wonwoo adalah menikmati matahari tenggelam bersama di Seoul bersama Mingyu.

Drrrrt~ Drrrrt~

Nama Mingyu tertera di layar ponsel Wonwoo, yang mana cukup berhasil untuk membuat Wonwoo tersenyum.

 _From: Mingyu_  
 _Hyung! Mianhae, aku tidak bisa datang menemuimu di cafe. Bisakah kita melakukannya besok? Gwenchanayo?_

Gwenchana, kata pertama yang keluar dari batin Wonwoo setelah membaca pesan Mingyu. Satu jam lebih akan penantian... aniyo, itu belum lama. Wonwoo bisa saja merasakan hal yang lebih parah dari itu.

Kini, Wonwoo jauh lebih lega untuk membuat keputusan pulang ke rumah.

x

x

x

"Bagaimana kabar Hoshi?"

"Mmm, kuharap dia baik."

"Kau belum menjenguknya?"

"Kita tidak bisa sembarangan menjenguknya begitu saja. Untuk beberapa saat, Hoshi harus dijauhkan dari banyak orang untuk mencegah pengaruh narkobanya yang akan kambuh lagi."

Wonwoo dan Woozi duduk berdua bersama di bangku taman. Hari ini ada beberapa orang di sana, jadi suasananya tidak sesepi yang biasanya, tapi setidaknya itu membuat hati mereka jauh lebih ramai karena ketidakhadiran Hoshi di antara mereka, anak yang biasanya menjadi penyemangat dengan tingkah unik dan lucunya.

Banyak yang mereka khawatirkan semenjak Hoshi masuk ke dalam kasus narkoba hingga membuatnya harus dikarantina dan melakukan therapi berjangka waktu panjang. Mereka merindukan Hoshi, sosoknya yang menyenangkan dan ceria, banyak bicara dan imut, tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang Hoshi lakukan, tapi cukup berada di luar dugaan.

"Wonwoo-ah,"

"Hm?"

"Kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Masalah?" Wonwoo menoleh. "Aniyo, kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Mmm." Woozi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sudah dua lebih dari dua minggu aku tidak pernah melihatmu dengan Mingyu. Kalian bertengkar?"

Benar, Kim Mingyu yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai, bahkan sepertinya ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar bertemu bersama Wonwoo di sekolah. Belakangan Wonwoo selalu melihat Mingyu berada di lingkup yang lain.

Tidak... Mingyu tidak sepenuhnya lupa dengan Wonwoo atau menyibukkan dirinya. Beberapa kali Mingyu selalu mengajak Wonwoo untuk bertemu. Mengobrol-atau lebih tepatnya lagi pembicaraan satu pihak karena Mingyu tidak pernah berhenti membicarakan tentang yeoja bernama Yuju itu, dari awal hingga berakhirnya istirahat, hingga Wonwoo tidak punya kesempatan untuk sekedar bertanya, _"bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"Kalian tampak lebih jauh belakangan ini." kata Woozi. "Kau boleh bercerita."

"Haha," wajah Wonwoo nampak cerah, entah apakah itu hanya rekayasa belaka, "kau ini bicara apa? Tidak ada masalah apapun di antara Mingyu dan aku."

"Yakin?"

"Yakin."

"Lega mendengarnya."

"Satu-satunya yang kukhawatirkan adalah Hoshi, aku merindukannya."

"Aku juga." Woozi mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit biru musim semi yang cerah dengan helaian awan yang tipis. "Aku tidak akan bertanya kepadanya tentang masalah yang ia hadapi saat ini, selamanya."

"Lebih baik tidak." Wonwoo ternsenyum.

"Apa kau sudah menentukan kemana kau akan kuliah tahun depan?"

"Belum, tapi ak-"

Wonwoo merasakan sesuatu, ternyata hanya ponselnya yang bergetar di saku celana. Ada nama yang ia kenali di layar ponselnya, Mingyu. Heran, tiba-tiba saja merasa heran, Wonwoo seketika penasaran apa yang akan Mingyu bicarakan kali ini.

"Kau tidak akan mengangkat telfonnya?" tanya Woozi.

"Uhm..." Wonwoo menatap layar ponselnya dan tersenyum masam. "Aku angkat sebentar." lalu ia menggeser icon hijau untuk menyambungkan panggilannya. "Yoboseyo?"

 _"..."_

"Hmmm, oke."

 _"..."_

"Sampai nanti."

Sreet. Panggilannya tertutup."

"Jihoon-ah, aku harus menemui Mingyu sebentar, gwenchana?"

"Eo, gwenchana. Salam saja dariku."

"Akan kusampaikan. Sampai jumpa nanti."

x

x

Rooftop

x

x

Si tinggi yang tampan, sedang berdiri di bibir gedung seraya memandang _landscape_ kota Seoul yang penuh dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Sementara Wonwoo, ia hanya melihat sahabatnya saja dari belakang, menebak-nebak apa yang kali ini Mingyu ingin bicarakan sampai ia 'ingat' untuk sekedar menelfon.

"Mingyu-ah!" seru Wonwoo seraya berjalan menghampiri Mingyu ke bibir gedung. Tidak ada jawaban, hanya sebuah senyuman lebar terlukis di wajah Mingyu hingga menampakkan giginya.

Hari ini banyak angin, angin musim semi yang agak dingin tapi sebenarnya Wonwoo sukai. Ketika rambut Mingyu ditiup angin hingga dahinya tampak-Wonwoo tidak pernah melihat sesuatu yang lebih baik daripada wajah Mingyu. Namun belakangan, Wonwoo jarang melihat wajah Mingyu, ia lebih sering melihat Mingyu tertawa dari kejauhan, bersama dengan orang yang tidak Wonwoo kenal dengan baik.

Tidak pernah menjadi masalah bagi Wonwoo. Apapun yang membuat sahabatnya merasa bahagia, Wonwoo pun akan bahagia.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu." kata Mingyu seraya memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Mmm." Angguk Wonwoo, tahu jelas apa maksud Mingyu memanggilnya kemari. "Katakan!"

"Begini," Mingyu mengeluarkan ponselnya, "malam ini aku akan mengadakan kencan pertamaku dengan Yuju." jari telunjuk Mingyu tidak berhenti menggeser layar ponselnya ke atas, matanya terlihat fokus sekali sampai Wonwoo tidak tahu apakah Mingyu sedang berbicara padanya atau ponsel. Tapi Wonwoo mengerti. Sebuah kencan pertama bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi setiap orang yang menjalankannya, meski Wonwoo belum tahu apa rasanya dan bagaimana, tapi Wonwoo tahu bahwa kencan pertama membutuhkan persiapan yang spesial dan tidaklah sebentar, karena kesan sebuah kencan pertama akan menjadi abadi. "Aku ingin segalanya terlihat spesial, aku ingin mendapatkan hati Yuju pada kencan pertama ini, dan aku ingin hyung untuk memilih segalanya untukku."

"Ne?"

"Eo. Aku ingin hyung memilih segalanya. Pakaian, tempat, dekorasi, makanan hingga musik yang akan mengiringi acaraku malam nanti."

"...kenapa aku?"

"Kau tahu sendiri kan seleraku kadang sulit dimengerti oleh wanita? Kau punya selera yang baik flexibel dan netral, makanya aku lebih suka meminta bantuanmu." Mingyu menyeringai.

"Bagaimana jika Yuju tidak menyukainya?"

"Tentu dia akan menyukainya."

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya saja kepada Yuju tentang seleranya?"

"Ish, aku kan ingin membuat sebuah kejutan, di mana dia tidak akan tahu apa yang kupersiapkan. Kalau aku bertanya nanti dia malah tahu, dong?"

Bahu Wonwoo merosot, ternyata ini jauh lebih sulit daripada yang dia bayangkan. Belum saja Wonwoo memberikan jawabannya, keputusan apakah ia akan menolong Mingyu atau tidak, tapi Mingyu langsung menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dan menyerahkan ponselnya. "Ini butik langganan keluargaku, kami biasa menyewa atau berbelanja baju di sini. Hyung lihat sendiri katalognya, kan? Pilih saja sesuka hatimu, mana yang menurutmu paling pantas untukku, aku akan memakai semua yang hyung pilih."

"Tapi-"

"Hyung tahu ukuran bajuku, kan? Belakangan tubuhku agak gendutan, bahuku juga bertambah lebar, jadi mungkin akan satu atau dua angka lebih besar."

Wonwoo diam, menunggu kalimat Mingyu yang akan datang selanjutnya. Ia pikir Mingyu benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta hingga intonasi suaranya meninggi. Entah apakah sedih atau senang yang pantas untuk Wonwoo tunjukkan kali ini. Jika sedih, Mingyu sudah pasti akan bertanya kenapa. Namun, jika senang, Wonwoo yang harus bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, kenapa, ada apa dengan dirinya hingga ia menyakiti diri sendiri.

"Baiklah." kata Wonwoo. "Aku akan membantumu."

"Aigooo," Mingyu melompat dan mendekap tubuh Wonwoo. Karena lebih pendek, itu akan mudah bagi Mingyu untuk mendekap Wonwoo lebih erat, sambil mengacak rambut Wonwoo misalnya, "gomawo hyungieee. Jika kencan pertamaku berhasil, kita makan bersama, okey? Aku yang akan menraktir."

"Mmm, lakukan saja dulu kencanmu. Pastikan kau sukses!"

"Eo! Aku akan sukses. Gomawo hyungie."

x

x

x

x

Wonwoo POV -

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus bersiap-siap kali ini. Mandi... berganti pakaian... memoles diri agar terlihat tampan di mata Mingyu? Molla, aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku harus melakukan itu setiap minggunya dan mempermalukan diriku sendiri.

Berkali kali aku mencoba untuk menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk kukatakan kepada orang tuaku dan Jungkook, khususnya Jungkook, dia selalu bertanya kemana aku akan pergi ketika aku mengganti bajuku dan berkaca. Wajahnya selalu terlihat kecewa ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan pergi dengan Mingyu, dan lebih kecewa lagi ketika aku pulang dengan sesuatu yang... berada di luar ekspektasinya. Dia bilang wajahku terlihat seperti orang mabuk setiap kali aku pulang ke rumah, dia bilang aku kelihatan seperti habis menangis, padahal tidak, itu hanyalah wajah yang kupasang setelah dua jam menunggu Mingyu di cafe atau restoran manapun. Normal.

Kemarin Mingyu melakukan kencannya dan dia bilang berhasil, jadi malam ini dia akan mengajakku nonton film bersama di bioskop kesukaan kami. Aku juga tidak tahu apa langkah selanjutnya yang akan Mingyu lakukan untuk mendapatkan Yuju, segera menyatakan perasaannya atau masih mengulur waktu... aku tidak tahu. Mingyu bilang Yuju menyukai tema yang kupilih untuk mereka kemarin, dari pakaian yang Mingyu kenakan hingga musisi _underground_ yang secara mendadak kupesan untuk kencan mereka. Aku hanya sekedar memilih saja, seperti membuat karakter pada permainan The Sims, Mingyu yang membiayai semuanya.

Hebat, Mingyu masih sangat muda tapi nyalinya untuk berbuat banyak seperti itu sudah terlaksanakan dengan sangat terorganisir. Dia membuatku bangga. Mingyu, sahabatku, dia mungkin sudah menemukan orang yang tepat baginya, belum tentu permanen, tapi selama dua tahun aku menjadi sahabatnya, sifat yang paling mencolok darinya adalah; Mingyu bukan orang yang mudah bergaul dengan yeoja, bahkan untuk sekedar berbicara.

Aku bangga padanya.

Sudah pukul delapan malam, aku masih belum mendapatkan SMS atau panggilan dari Mingyu. Hmm... kupikir dia akan melupakannya lagi. Ada sisi baiknya; aku jadi bisa beristirahat dan menghabiskan waktuku bersama Jungkook di rumah. Meski Mingyu sudah menjanjikan sesuatu, tapi kupikir kejadiannya masih akan sama: dia tidak akan datang. Bukannya tidak mau percaya lagi, tetap saja, bagaimanapun juga Mingyu adalah sahabatku, aku akan tetap mempercayainya, tapi mungkin menolak dengan alasan 'kekeluargaan' akan sangat dimengerti.

"Bukannya hyung mau pergi?" tanya Jungkook. Aku heran kenapa anak itu betah sekali berada di kamarku, mungkin delapan puluh persen hidupnya dihabiskan di dalam kamarku ketimbang di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

"Tadinya, cuma aku membatalkannya." jawabku dengan sebuah kebohongan. "Kookie-ah, hyung lapar."

"Hmm, lalu?"

"Kau tidak akan membuatkan hyung makanan atau..."

"Bikin saja sendiri! Aku lelah." Jungkook menjawabnya malas sambil merentangkan tubuhnya di atas kasurku. Dia itu adikku, tapi kenapa badannya bisa sebesar itu? Sekekar itu? Anehnya lagi, dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi, kekar itu, sifatnya sangatlah manja, menyebalkan sekaligus menggemaskan. Aku penasaran apakah hidupnya di sekolah sangat menarik seperti Mingyu.

Aku menghampirinya dan memukul bokongnya perlahan. "Ayolaah, buatkan hyung makanan!"

"Shireo!"

"Besok makan ramyun deh, janji."

"Hyung sudah menjanjikannya sejak dua minggu yang lalu." katanya. Kalimat itu membuatku merasa bersalah, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa berhutang sesuatu kepadanya dan memang benar. Seharusnya aku menepati janjiku untuk membawanya makan ramyun bersama. "Lupakan saja!" ia tiba-tiba bangkit dan bernapas dengan sangat berat. "Sepuluh menit lagi ramyunnya jadi, tunggu sebentar." dia meninggalkan kamarku dan mulai memasak ramyun di dapur.

Beruntung sekali memiliki adik kecil seperti dia. Diam-diam, dia juga melindungiku dari jauh. Jungkook memang tidak pernah bertanya 'kenapa' setiap kali aku merasa sedih atau terluka, yang dia lakukan hanyalah memenuhi kebutuhanku tanpa berbicara, dia membuat hatiku merasa jauh lebih baik dengan sikap dingin nan pedulinya, tanpa harus banyak kata-kata.

Tepat seperti yang dia janjikan, Jungkook kembali ke kamarku dengan satu buah panci besar berisikan ramyun yang masih panas dan juga segar, aku bahkan dapat melihat uapnya keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari tutup panci.

Kami makan bersama di kamarku, menikmati ramyun yang sudah semenjak dua minggu lalu ingin kami santap bersama. Kali ini, adikku yang memasak dan itu membuat segalanya terasa jauh lebih baik.

"Biasanya kau berkencan dengan Mingyu, hampir setiap minggu."

"Kami tidak berkencan."

"Mmm, entahlah, kedekatan kalian membuatku menyimpulkan hal yang lain."

"Maksudmu, kami berpacaran?"

"Eo."

"Anak kecil, apa yang kau tahu tentang berpacaran?"

Jungkook diam, dia melanjutkan acara makan ramyun dengan begitu damai.

"Tapi, Jungkook-ah..." ada beban yang sangat berat seketika menimpa leherku, terasa sampai ke hati. Tidak hanya itu, tapi juga sebuah ketakutan. "Kalau hyung memang berkencan dengan namja, bagaimana?"

"Kenapa bertanya kepadaku?"

"Memangnya aku tidak akan menganggapku aneh atau..."

"Mingyu?"

"..."

"Mingyu, bukan?"

"Eo."

Jungkook mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Yah... terserah sih, kalau kau tidak akan merasa disakiti olehnya."

"Kalian kan seangkatan, tidak ada saran atau rekomendasi, atau apa?"

"Kau minta saran dariku?" Jungkook tertawa sinis.

"Kalau iya?"

Jungkook menyimpan garpunya dengan sangat perlahan di lantai dan mulai menatap mataku dengan "cara tatap" yang berbeda. "Satu-satunya saran yang akan kuberikan untukmu adalah... untuk tidak mengencaninya."

"Wae?"

"Hanya saran saja. Woozi dan Hoshi hyung mungkin tahu yang lebih baik lagi, bukan?"

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

\- To be continued -

Eheh author gatau mau ngomong apa -_- yang pasti author balik lagi yeeeey~~~~ seneng banget bisa nulis FF lagi. FYI FF Meanie ini sebenernya request-an temen author, jadi bikinnya rada lebih nyantai dan mungkin updatenya bakal lama eheh. Author juga belakangan sebenernya lagi nggak tahu mau nulis apa, jadi author nulis seadanya yang ada di pikiran author dan ya... hasilnya juga seadanya. Cuma kangen aja nulis lagi wkwk -_- apapun komentar kalian tentang FF ini, please curahkan saja di section comment, terserah deh wkwk saran dan kritik juga sangat dibutuhkan ya *kalau ada yang baca lol* pokoknya gitu dah wkwk. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya :*

 **Sexkino*:** Sex=sex/porno, Kino=bioskop, yang kalo digabungin artinya bioskop sex/porno. Sexkino ini sebenernya nightclub yang ada bioskopnya, tapi isinya (termasuk stripper, film, dll) beneran 18-20+. Monis itu salah satu (nama) dari sekian Sexkino yang ada di Berlin, Jerman.

 **The Holocaust Momorial*:** Monumen/tugu peringatan untuk para bangsa Yahudi yang dibunuh di Eropa. Dibangun sekitar tahun 2003 di Berlin, Jerman.


	2. Chapter 2

Wonwoo POV -

Kupikir sesuatu yang spesial, ternyata hanya sesuatu yang sederhana, tapi tetap menjadi sore yang indah untukku. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa Mingyu akan mengajakku makan di atas atap restoran bintang lima, dengan suasana outdoor di sore hari yang romantis serta pemandangan kota Berlin yang memanjakan mata. Gwenchana, aku tetap menyukainya.

Kami makan di dekat sungai Spree, sekaligus melihat para turis bersantai dan menikmati waktu sore mereka di atas kapal yang membawa mereka berjalan-jalan menyusuri sungai Spree, dari pelabuhan yang terletak di depan restauranku sekarang, ke parlemen, ke stasiun utama Berlin, ke Berliner Dom, lalu kembali ke pelabuhan pertama. Sebagai seseorang yang tinggal di Berlin, aku sebenarnya jarang mengunjungi area ini karena kantor dan juga tempat tinggalku yang letaknya agak jauh, lebih tepatnya di daerah Fennpuhl. Butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam dengan kereta tercepat, tanpa macet, untuk sampai ke tempat ini.

Restoran Allegretto namanya. Restoran Italia yang kata Mingyu terkenal dengan para pekerja part-time-nya. Mingyu bilang dia mengenal salah satu anak buahnya dari Korea melakukan kerja paruh waktu di restoran ini.

Konsep dari restoran ini sebenarnya sangat sederhana, tidak begitu kental nuansa Italianya, bahkan di sebelah restoran ini ada restoran dan cafe-cafe lain, yang lebih kental dan menarik ciri khasnya. Ini masih sama seperti restoran bintang tiga lainnya, menyediakan tempat outdoor dan indoor, bar di bagian dalam, pohon rindang sebagai tempat berteduh. Pelayannya pun tidak terlihat begitu spesial di mataku; pakaian serba hitam, beberapa dari mereka memakai sepatu sneakers atau bahkan mewarnai rambut mereka seperti mint, tindikkan, benar-benar tipikal remaja Eropa.

Kami memilih meja yang menurutku paling strategis dan juga nyaman untuk ditempati; berada di paling luar agar kami dapat melihat perahu layar yang membawa para turis sekaligus berteduh di bawah pohon yang tidak kukenali jenisnya, tapi cukup sejuk.

"Mana anak buahmu yang katanya bekerja di sini?"

"Itu!" Mingyu menunjuk ke arah meja yang lain di seberang sisi. "Namanya Chanwoo, dia baru bekerja beberapa bulan di perusahaan ayahku, dia juga masih anak kuliahan, intinya dia masih sangat muda."

"Dia kuliah, dia bekerja di dua tempat. Apakah itu mungkin?"

"Kenapa tidak? Ini Eropa, regulasi negaranya memang sangat rumit, tapi semakin kau bekerja keras, semakin kau akan dihargai." jawab Mingyu. "Dia sedang cuti dari universitasnya, lebih tepatnya 'bolos' yang disengaja. Ya, kurang lebih selama tiga bulan."

"Wae? Apa dia tidak mau kuliah?"

"Jelas dia mau. Namun beberapa bulan yang lalu, dia baru menyadari bahwa dia salah mengambil jurusan. Dia berminat mengambil jurusan teknik mesin, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, dia bingung karena yang ia pelajari hanyalah ekonomi selama beberapa bulan."

"Ekonomi juga penting dalam bidang teknik, bukan? Kupikir itu wajar."

"Mmm," Mingyu mengangguk, "tapi tidak di semua universitas di Jerman. Di Jerman atau kebanyakan di Eropa, pelajar akan di didik untuk menekuni satu bidang yang ia minati. Misalnya kedokteran, kau akan belajar mengenai kedokteran umum la-"

Aku tidak tahu kenapa Mingyu berhenti di tengah-tengah ketika ia sedang panjang lebar berbicara, di tambah lagi matanya yang menatapku dengan begitu intens, itu menakutkan.

"Wae?! Kenapa berhenti?!"

"Kau sudah berapa lama tinggal di Jerman, sih!?" intonasinya meninggi dan ia melakukan gestik yang beremosi, bahkan meja kami nyaris menggeser karena ia mengeluarkan terlalu banyak tenaga. "Kau kan sudah enam tahun berada di Jerman, masa hal seperti itu saja kau tidak mengerti!?"

"Aku kan hanya tanya..."

"Tapi kau duluan yang tinggal di sini!"

"Memangnya kalau aku tinggal duluan di sini aku akan mengetahui segalanya!? Chanwoo mungkin bersekolah di universitas yang berbeda, makanya sistemnya juga berbeda. Jangan salahkan aku!"

"Aish, Jeon Wonwoo, berapa umurmu, huh!?"

"Yak-"

"Apa saya sudah boleh mencatat pesanannya?"

"..."

Baru saja aku akan melempar wajah Mingyu dengan botol kecap atau gelas beer, tapi seorang pelayan datang dengan sebuah mesin pencatat canggih di tangannya. Ia tersenyum, wajahnya terlihat familiar. Bukan karena kami pernah saling mengenal, melainkan dia memiliki tipe wajah yang sama seperti kami.

"Eo? Jung Chanwoo?"

"Annyeong haseyo, doryeonim." pelayan itu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat kepada Mingyu. Kurasa, inilah anak buah yang Mingyu sebutkan daritadi.

"Senang sekali dapat bertemu denganmu di sini. Apa segalanya berjalan dengan baik?" tanya Mingyu. Dia membuatku terkesan dengan sifat _humble_ -nya kepada seorang bawahan, padahal aku tidak ingat sedikitpun ada sifat yang seperti ini melekat pada diri Mingyu.

"Ne, doryeonim, segalanya berjalan dengan baik. Jadi, apa pesanannya sudah bisa kucatat?"

"Eo, aku mau hidangan spesial yang disediakan hari ini. Kau mau memesan apa, hyung?"

"Uhmm... Aku mau Puten Schnitzel* dan pudding."

"Ada lagi?" jari Chanwoo terlihat gesit menyentuh layar mesin pencatat pesanan itu.

"Dua gelas beer putih, juseyo."

"Ne, semuanya sudah kucatat. Satu hidangan spesial untuk hari ini, satu porsi Puten Schnitzel, dua gelas beer putih. Alles passt? (semuanya pas?)"

"Yap."

"Baiklah, ditunggu pesanannya." begitu Chanwoo pergi, aku mencerna baik-baik segala yang tadi Chanwoo katakan dan memfokuskan diriku kembali kepada Mingyu.

"Doryeonim?!"

"Yeees, I am. Tuan Muda, Kim Mingyu." jawab Mingyu dengan seringaian bangga yang menjijikkan di wajahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dia bekerja sebagai apa di perusahaan ayahmu?"

"Jelas sebagai asisten insinyur mesin, sesuai dengan bidang mata kuliahnya. Sebenarnya dia hanya magang saja di perusahaan ayahku, tapi aku menawarkannya untuk menjadi pekerja paruh waktu atau musiman dan dia menerimanya. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa memberinya upah yang besar karena dia tidak resmi bekerja di perusahaan, setidaknya dia bukan pekerja gelap, dia juga punya kontrak kerja dan surat pernyataan dari universitasnya bahwa dia boleh bekerja di perusahaanku." jelas Mingyu.

"Menarik." aku menaruh kedua tanganku di atas meja. "Tapi... kenapa di Berlin?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ayahmu kan punya perusahaan di berbagai negara, kenapa memilih Berlin?"

"Kau mau tahu alasanku?"

"Hmmm." Aku mengangguk.

"Alasanku adalah... Jeon Wonwoo."

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: Seventeen, etc.**

 **Main pairing: Meanie Couple**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: -**

 **Disclaimer: Casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine**

 **Warning: typo(s), boyxboy, indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, story, and author :)**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Wonwoo POV -

Hari ini aku berkunjung ke rumah Hoshi bersama Woozi. Kami memang sudah lama tidak bertemu, semenjak kejadian ia membawa kokain ke sekolah, mungkin sudah tiga minggu lamanya kami tidak bertemu.

Kedua orang tua Hoshi menyambut kami dengan begitu hangat, mereka bahkan mengizinkan kami untuk tinggal lebih lama dengan alasan membantu Hoshi dalam pemulihan, kupikir itu semua karena Hoshi membutuhkan begitu banyak hal yang harus memalingkannya dari narkoba. Hoshi juga tidak diperbolehkan memegang ponsel selama masa penyembuhannya, dia benar-benar diisolasi. Memang tidak sepenuhnya. Selama masa penyembuhan dia melakukan hal yang lebih kreatif dan bermanfaat, membuat kerajinan tangannya sendiri, belajar dengan guru privat tentang mata pelajaran yang penting di sekolah, mungkin sedikit menari karena Hoshi suka dan pandai menari, apapun yang membuatnya lupa akan candunya dan mengingat bahwa narkoba adalah hal yang buruk.

Sampai sekarang, kami masih belum tahu apa yang membuat Hoshi terjerumus kepada obat-obatan terlarang.

"Annyeong haseyo." aku dan Woozi menyapa bersamaan ketika kami masuk ke dalam kamar Hoshi. Sosok yang begitu kami rindukan, dia sedang berselonjor di tempat tidurnya seraya melakukan sesuatu dengan pensil dan kertas.

"Wonwoo-ah, Jihoon-ah!" mata sipit Hoshi tiba-tiba membesar ketika melihat kami. Ia menyingkirkan semua kertas dan alat gambar dari atas pahanya dan keluar dari selimut untuk memeluk kami berdua. "Bogoshipoyo!"

"Ehehe, kami juga sangat merindukanmu, Soonyoung-ah!" kudengar Woozi menjawab dengan begitu hangat. "Apa kabar?"

"Kabarku... merindukan kalian."

"Kau terlihat begitu segar setelah beberapa minggu tidak masuk sekolah, sayangnya semakin kurus." kataku.

"Eo, aku tidak makan dengan baik selama beberapa minggu, tapi aku banyak melakukan hal yang baru. Duduklah!"

Hoshi membiarkan kami duduk di atas tempat tidur bersamanya. Selagi melihatnya membereskan semua peralatan gambar dan menyimpannya dengan rapi di mana seharusnya mereka di tempatkan, kami sedikit memberikan komentar tentang aktivitasnya beberapa minggu ini.

"Sejak kapan kau menggambar?" tanya Woozi.

"Sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Seorang wanita tua menyuruhku untuk menggambar segalanya yang aku inginkan." jawab Hoshi.

"Lalu kau sukses menggambar semuanya?"

"Dia agak kecewa karena awalnya aku menggambar jarum suntik." Hoshi tertawa dengan eye-smile-nya yang sudah lama tidak kami lihat, begitu imut. Kami juga sempat ikut tertawa karena menurut kami itu adalah sebuah kemajuan yang luar biasa pada Hoshi. Tidak tahu sudah berapa lama Hoshi menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang, tapi jika dalam waktu tiga minggu dia sudah bisa kembali dengan senyumannya, itu adalah suatu pertanda yang baik.

"Ingat! kau harus banyak makan karena itu penting bagi kesehatanmu. Kalau kau mau, kami bisa datang bergantian membawakan makanan kesukaanmu dari kantin sekolah." kataku.

"Arrayo. Tapi kupikir aku tidak pulih secepat itu." jawab Hoshi.

"Apa kau masih mengkonsumsi obat-obatan?"

"Tidak lagi, tapi keinginanku masih ada, dan keinginan itu tidak hanya sekedar keinginan tapi juga kebutuhan. Itulah yang sulit untuk dihilangkan." Hoshi mendesah dan wajahnya terlihat memburuk. Beruntung dia masih mau terus terang kepada kami, setidaknya kami punya sedikit informasi yang akan membukakan jalan penyemangat untuk Hoshi. "Terkadang aku masih merasakan keringat dingin setiap malam. Ketika aku membuka laci meja belajarku, tidak ada jarum suntik lagi di sana. Nyaris saja aku mati."

Terdengar mengerikan dan suram, tapi di saat-saat seperti ini kami tidak bisa menyalahkannya begitu saja.

"Kalau kau mau berbagi kepada kami..." kepalaku sedikit berpikir untuk mengucapkan sebuah pertanyaan yang agak sensitif, "sejak kapan kau mulai mengkonsumsi obat-obatan?"

"Hft..." bahu Hoshi merosot, tapi dia tampaknya tidak terbebani sama sekali, "dua bulan... mungkin?"

"Apakah ada penyebab yang begitu kuat hingga kau harus mengkonsumsinya?"

"Eo, tentu ada." Hoshi menarik selimut hingga menutupi perutnya, sementara Woozi dan aku hanya diam, mencoba untuk menyimak kalimat Hoshi yang selanjutnya. Ia melakukan exhale-inhale selama beberapa kali. "Beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku dengar bahwa orang tuaku akan mengirimku ke tempat yang sangat jauh. Aku hanya mendengarnya, jadi mereka tidak bicara langsung kepadaku. Kupikir, itu adalah sebuah reward yang akan kuterima atas hasil kerja keras dan nilai bagusku di sekolah, tapi ternyata bukan, jauh dari ekspektasiku yang sederhana, sangat jauh."

Aku dan Woozi masih menunggunya untuk berbicara. Hoshi melakukan sebuah jeda yang agak lama, tapi kami tidak menyela, dia pasti butuh ruang untuk berpikir, setidaknya untuk sekedar menyusun kata-kata. Dari apa yang kusimpulkan, aku berani menebak bahwa Hoshi pasti tengah menghadapi sebuah masalah yang besar.

"Mereka akan mengirimku ke sebuah negara di mana aku tidak akan pernah selamat jika hidup sendirian. Entah ke Ghana atau India, yang pasti tujuan mereka adalah menjualku kepada seorang mucikari di sana."

Belum pernah sebelumnya aku mendengar hal yang lebih mengejutkan daripada ini. Nyaris saja aku mendapat serangan jantung karena sebuah cerita yang menurutku... agak tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana mungkin orang tua menjual anaknya sendiri kepada seorang mucikari? Di tempat yang sangat jauh dan mungkin tidak sebaik negara-negara lainnya? Ini bukan lagi sebuah masalah, tapi sebuah bencana.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa orang tuamu melakukan-"

"Ssshh!" Hoshi tiba-tiba membungkam mulut Woozi. "Jangan terlalu keras, mereka bisa mendengarnya."

Woozi menatapku ketakutan.

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Apa yang salah denganmu?"

"Hutang." ucap Hoshi. "Ayahku tertipu oleh seorang pengusaha sehingga ia berhutang uang banyak, sangat banyak hingga kami sendiri tidak dapat membayangkan nominalnya. Mati atau aku. Dan mereka memilihku sebagai bayaran atas hutangnya."

Hatiku rasanya tercabik mendengar semua ini. Kenapa begitu kejam? Hoshi hanyalah seorang remaja yang polos dan periang, masa depannya masih begitu panjang, ia masih harus belajar lebih banyak lagi tentang kehidupan, bukannya menerima sebuah ampas kesalahan orang lain seperti ini.

"Dengan begitu aku memilih untuk keluar dari rumah, aku melarikan diri. Saat itu aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus lakukan, aku kehilangan akal sehatku, aku mati rasa. Kupikir akan lebih baik jika aku mati tanpa siksaan dari orang lain, makanya aku memilih untuk menggunakan obat-obatan sebagai jalan utamanya karena aku takut untuk bunuh diri."

Ini tragis.

Wajah Hoshi terlihat lemah dan lesu, tapi dia masih bisa tersenyum dengan begitu tulus di hadapan kami. "Aku punya seorang teman, tidak dekat, tapi aku cukup mengenalnya dengan baik. Dia bekerja di salah satu diskotik paling erotis di Seoul. Saat menemuinya, aku juga bertemu dengan beberapa kerabatnya yang salah satunya pengedar narkoba. Awalnya mereka bertanya apakah aku yakin dengan keputusanku dan aku bilang bahwa aku sangat yakin. Dari situ, aku mulai menggunakannya."

Woozi berdehem dan mencoba untuk membuat kontak mata dengan Hoshi agar ia terihat meyakinkan bahwa kami memang benar-benar sedang mendalami cerita ini. "Tapi kau pergi ke sekolah dengan normal, kau belajar dengan normal, nilaimu juga tidak menurun. Kau terlihat seperti orang yang sama sekali tidak menggunakan narkoba. Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Aku tinggal salah satu rumah yang bobrok, tempat para anak-anak pecandu narkoba sering bertemu dan menyuntik satu sama lain, aku juga tidur di sana. Tentu saja aku masih belajar, menyempatkan diriku untuk sekedar mengerjakan PR dan belajar untuk ulangan, tapi di situlah rasanya ketika aku mau mati. Dan setelah dua bulan aku menjadi pecandu narkoba, aku masih diberi kesempatan satu kali lagi untuk hidup."

"Kau tahu?" Woozi menepuk bahu Hoshi. "Kalau kau tidak bertingkah aneh atau mengeluarkan kokain dari celanamu saat itu, mungkin kau sudah mati sekarang."

Aku dan Hoshi tertawa bersamaan. Benar, jika saja Hoshi bersembunyi dan tidak memberikan kami satu petunjuk pun, kami tentu tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang, dan sudah pasti akan menjadi jauh lebih buruk daripada saat ini.

"Tapi," aku mencoba untuk menyetir pembicaraan lagi, "jika kau sudah seperti ini, apa orang tuamu masih akan mengirimmu? Ke tempat human trafficking yang kau bilang tadi?"

Hoshi menggeleng seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya bersamaan. "Aku positif terkena penyakit HIV, jadi kupikir mereka tidak akan mengirimku karena aku tidak akan berguna lagi untuk dijual."

"Soonyoung-ah..."

"Mmm, aku tahu bahwa ini tidak akan berakhir dengan baik, tapi kalian jangan khawatir! Setidaknya aku tidak pergi terlalu jauh untuk saat ini."

Dengan intonasi yang begitu santai dan tenang, Hoshi mengatakan hal semacam itu seperti tidak punya beban, dengan mudah dan senyuman. Namun, ini sungguh menyakitkan bagiku sebagai sahabatnya, yang mengenalnya sejak hari pertama kami masuk ke SMA. Seharusnya, ada jalan yang lebih baik untuk membuat Hoshi tetap berada di sini bersama kami sebagai Hoshi yang lucu dan periang.

"We got your back, bro!" kudengar Woozi terisak ringan, dia langsung mendekap Hoshi dengan begitu erat. Mereka membuat air mataku tidak lagi bisa ditahan, tentu saja karena aku tidak akan rela kehilangan seorang sahabat, dengan cara apapun.

Jadi aku juga memeluknya dan berharap bahwa ada harapan yang akan membawa Hoshi menetap untuk lebih lama lagi.

x

x

x

x

Author POV -

Hari ini cuaca di Seoul begitu cerah, Wonwoo bahkan dapat merasakan matahari tengah bersinar terang menghangatkan seluruh penghuni sekolah meski ia sedang berada di dalam ruangan. _Coba saja Hoshi ada di sini,_ katanya dalam hati. Dia sangat merindukan Hoshi, seorang _prankster_ yang tidak pernah gagal untuk membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya tertawa. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Status pembelajaran Hoshi saat ini masih belum bisa ditentukan apakah ia akan melanjutkan sekolah atau tidak karena masalah bertubi-tubi yang datang kepadanya.

Jam istirahat, saatnya memuaskan rasa lapar di kantin. Kali ini Wonwoo mencoba untuk datang ke kelas Mingyu, siapa tahu dia masih ada di sana dan Wonwoo dapat mengajaknya pergi ke kantin bersama.

Ada segerombolan anak-anak yang keluar dari kelas Mingyu, tapi sosok yang Wonwoo cari sama sekali tidak ditemukan.

"Uh, permisi." Wonwoo menahan salah satu anak untuk diajak berbicara.

"Oh, annyeong haseyo, Wonwoo sunbaenim." sapa anak itu dengan senyuman yang merekah. Wonwoo mengenalnya, namanya Dokyeom.

"Annyeong. Uhmm, apakah Mingyu sudah keluar dari kelas?"

"Ne, dia tadi baru saja pergi ke kantin. Kudengar sih, dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang besar di kantin."

"Yang besar?"

"Eo. Makanya sekarang kita semua berbondong-bondong pergi ke kantin. Sunbae-nim juga harus ke sana, aku yakin Mingyu akan melakukan sesuatu yang luar biasa."

Wonwoo terdiam.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu. Annyeong." Dokyeom membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dan langsung meninggalkan Wonwoo di depan kelas sendirian.

Karena penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan sahabatnya di kantin, Wonwoo sengaja pergi ke kantin untuk sekedar menyaksikan. Rasa laparnya langsung hilang jika ia mendengar hal-hal aneh seperti ini.

Suasana kantin masih normal, tidak ada yang berbeda dari biasanya; anak-anak makan dengan tenang di meja masing-masing dengan kelompok masing-masing. Namun, belum sempat ditemukan oleh Wonwoo, Mingyu sudah muncul di tengah kantin, berdiri di atas meja hingga menarik perhatian semua orang. Cukup mengejutkan bagi Wonwoo, melihat sahabatnya yang suka jaga imej itu tiba-tiba melakukan hal yang belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Ekhm." Mingyu berdehem. "Semuanya, aku ingin meminta perhatian kalian sebentar."

Daripada berjalan mendekat, Wonwoo memilih untuk tetap jauh, bersembunyi di balik pilar dan menyaksikan kelanjutannya.

Mingyu melanjutkan lagi, wajahnya terlihat begitu bahagia. "Hari ini, aku punya harapan untuk membuat sebuah momen yang sangat berharga di dalam hidupku. Dan jika Tuhan mengizinkannya, aku ingin kalian semua menjadi saksi kebahagiaanku."

Semuanya langsung berkicau samar.

"Aku... telah jatuh cinta kepada seorang yeoja yang menurutku sangat luar biasa. Meskipun aku belum lama mengenalnya, tapi aku bahagia akan kehadirannya di dalam hidupku."

"Oooooooh!" banyak yang terkagum dengan kalimat Mingyu.

Namja tinggi itu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam seraya tersenyum dengan sebuah keyakinan. "Choi Yuna, atau seorang yeoja cantik yang biasa dipanggil dengan Yuju, kuharap kau berada di sini dan mendengar sebuah pernyataan tidak berhargaku." mata Mingyu langsung berbelok kepada sosok yang ia harapkan untuk berada di sana, yeoja berambut panjang bernama Yuju. Belum pernah Mingyu tersenyum semanis itu kepada seseorang, apalagi dengan tatapan lembut yang begitu dalam.

Dan satu hal yang baru Wonwoo sadari adalah, Yuju juga membalas setimpal senyuman itu.

"Yuju-ah, aku tahu mungkin kita masih terlalu muda untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan yang begitu spesial di antara kita. Tapi... jika aku boleh meminta sebuah izin darimu," Mingyu mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar dari balik jas yang ia pakai dan membuat semua orang nyaris pingsan, tidak sanggup menahan jiwa romantis Mingyu, "maukah aku menerimaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu?"

"Terima! Terima! Terima!" seru semua murid yang mengitari Mingyu.

Dalam diam, Wonwoo hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya saja.

"Ne, Mingyu-ssi, aku... menerimamu."

Suara yeoja yang malu-malu itu menimbulkan riuh yang luar biasa di seluruh kantin, dan Wonwoo tahu bahwa itu tandanya Yuju menerima pengakuan cinta Mingyu.

Ketika semua orang turut merayakan kebahagiaan Mingyu, Wonwoo memilih untuk pergi dan menyendiri di suatu tempat di mana semua orang tidak akan menemukannya, termasuk Mingyu dan Woozi.

Di belakang gedung sekolah mungkin akan menjadi tempat teraman dari jangkauan orang-orang.

Menangis.

Itulah yang Wonwoo lakukan di sana, membiarkan air matanya jatuh tanpa ada yang mengetahui, melepas semua rasa pedih di dalam hatinya meski ia tahu bahwa luka tidak akan sembuh jika hanya dengan sebuah tangisan dari orang yang lemah. Cinta, itu membuatnya lemah.

Sret~

Ada selembar sapu tangan berwarna cokelat dilipat-lipat datang kepada Wonwoo. Sempat membuatnya terkejut dan merasa takut, tapi itu membuatnya sadar bahwa Wonwoo tidak sedang sendirian di belakang sekolah. Ia tahu area belakang sekolah itu hanya diisi oleh gudang-gudang, lapangan tidak terpakai, tempat sampah dan sebagainya, jadi sepertinya mustahil jika ada siswa lain yang berurusan di tempat ini.

Wonwoo menoleh perlahan ke belakang untuk memastikan bahwa ia memang tidak sendirian di tempat ini (=ada manusia lain di sana bersamanya), dan memang benar, Wonwoo bukan orang pertama yang datang ke tempat ini.

"Gomawo." kata Wonwoo kepada orang itu, tapi ia tidak menerima jawaban. Jelas saja, orang itu menggunakan headphone di kepalanya, memejamkan mata sambil bersandar di tembok seakan ia sedang melarikan diri dari dunia nyata dan bermain bersama dunianya sendiri. Orang itu terlihat cool dengan kedua tangan yang di masukkan ke dalam saku celana, juga dengan wajah tampan itu sendiri. "Uhm, permisi," kata Wonwoo, "apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"..."

"Halo?"

"..."

"Uhh... hey, kau! Orang yang ada di sana!"

"..."

"Halooo~"

"Yak!" orang itu memberikan reaksi yang sangat mengejutkan. "Bisa diam sedikit? Aku sedang menikmati waktu bersantaiku di sini."

"Tapi-"

"Tangisanmu yang seperti wanita itu sudah cukup membuatku sakit kepala, jadi sekarang tolong gunakan saja sapu tangannya dan jangan berbicara denganku!"

Omongannya cukup tajam.

"Aniyo... aku hanya ingin bertanya... apakah... kau masih membutuhkan sapu tangan ini?"

"Aniyo, kau simpan saja, siapa tahu kau harus menangis lagi."

Wonwoo meremas sapu tangan itu di dalam tangannya. "Gomawo, aku akan mencucinya dan mengembalikannya kepadamu jika ada kesempatan."

Orang itu tidak menjawab, tapi itu membuat Wonwoo semakin merasa penasaran, dan Wonwoo pikir ucapan terima kasih pun belum cukup untuk membalas kebaikan orang itu.

"Apa... aku boleh tahu namamu?"

"..."

"Tidak boleh ya..."

"..."

Wonwoo semakin tertantang untuk berbicara. "Aku pernah melihatmu, kelas kita bersebelahan."

Orang itu seketika melepas headphone dari kepalanya dan mengalunginya di leher. "Kau ini genit sekali seperti wanita. Apa kau tidak dengar yang kukatakan tadi?! Jangan berbicara padaku!"

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Aku sudah mendengarnya tadi."

"Kupikir kita harus berkenalan, jadi aku bisa mengembalikan sapu tanganmu tanpa ada rasa canggung."

"Kubilang kau boleh memilikinya!"

"Jadi jika aku menangis lagi, aku bisa datang kepadamu dan meminta sapu tangan itu."

Orang itu bangkit dan membuat Wonwoo merasa ketakutan dengan gelagatnya yang terlihat liar. Wonwoo membeku di tempat dan terpaksa membiarkan orang itu datang kepadanya, berlutut di hadapannya dan menatap Wonwoo dengan dingin. "Aku tidak tahu apa kau punya telinga atau tidak, tapi sebaiknya kau camkan ini! Aku bilang kau boleh memiliki sapu tangan itu dan jangan berbicara kepadaku! Atau, aku akan mengambil lagi sapu tanganku, tapi jangan pernah datang atau bicara kepadaku lagi. Aku bukan seorang penyelamat atau penampung orang yang sedih, apalagi menyedihkan sepertimu. Mengerti!?"

"..."

"..."

"...jadi namamu Seungcheol?"

Orang itu mendesah kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian di sana tanpa kata-kata lagi.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Seungcheol-ssi! Aku akan mengembalikan sapu tanganmu setelah mencucinya. Gomawo!"

x

x

x

x

Pelukan hangat seorang Kim Mingyu.

Sudah lama sekali tidak Wonwoo rasakan di tubuhnya.

Apalagi senyuman itu.

Wonwoo hampir tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Aku benar-benar bahagia hari ini." kata Mingyu, masih memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat.

"Wae? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebahagia ini sebelumnya."

Refleks Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya begitu mendengar jawaban Wonwoo yang terdengar aneh di telinganya. "Hyung! Apa hyung tidak pergi ke kantin tadi?"

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Jelas, dia berbohong, jika dia jujur, mungkin ia tidak akan bertemu Seungcheol hari ini.

"Ish, aku pikir hyung melihatnya." ekspresi bahagia itu sirna dari wajah Mingyu. "Hyung, semua orang melihatnya!"

"Kau bisa menceritakannya lagi kepadaku, mudah bukan?"

"Aih, hyung..." Mingyu tampak begitu kecewa, untuk yang pertama kalinya kepada Wonwoo. Sulit dipercaya bahwa Mingyu akan menjadi seperti ini hanya dikarenakan satu kebohongan saja, tapi Wonwoo suka melakukannya, maka ia melanjutkan kebohongan mengecewakan ini. "Kupikir hyung melihatnya, padahal aku berharap hyung ada di sana dan melihatku menyatakan cinta kepada Yuju."

"Omo! Kau menyatakan cinta kepada Yuju? Lalu, apa katanya?" Wonwoo mencoba untuk antusias.

"Dia menerimaku."

"Aigooo, chukkae Mingyu-ah! Akhirnya sahabat hyung yang tampan ini tidak menjomblo lagi." Wonwoo berjinjit dan mengacak rambut Mingyu. "Yak! Kau harus menjaganya dengan baik, wanita itu makhluk yang sangat lembut, jangan disakiti!"

"..."

"Wae? Ada apa dengan wajah itu?!"

"Hyung..." ucap Mingyu lemas, "kenapa hyung tidak melihatku di kantin tadi? Hyung pergi ke mana?"

"Mmm, mianhae, hyung harus membantu seorang teman untuk ujian prakteknya nanti."

Mingyu berdecak kesal, "sepenting itu, ya?"

"...mianhae."

"Apa hyung lebih mementingkan orang lain karena belakangan ini aku sering membatalkan janji kita?"

"Ne? A-aniyo, kau ini bicara apa?" Wonwoo kikuk.

"Apa hyung kecewa padaku?"

"Bukan begitu, Mingyu. H-hyung hanya... membantu seorang teman. Kami akan ujian, banyak sekali hal yang harus kami kerjakan demi mendapatkan hasil akhir yang bagus nanti, maka dari itu kami harus saling membantu agar nantinya bisa sukses bersama. Kalau kau sudah menjadi siswa kelas duabelas, kau pasti akan mengerti kok kesibukan kami." jelas Wonwoo, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Wonwoo merasa menyesal.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita bertemu di cafe tempat biasa kita? Sebagai perayaan atas 'ketidakjombloan'-ku hari ini."

"Tentu saja. Pukul tujuh malam seperti biasa?"

"Mmm" Mingyu mengangguk. "Aku yang traktir."

"Oke."

x

x

x

x

 _From: Mingyu_  
 _Hyung, mianhae, kita harus batal lagi. Teman-temannya Yuju mengajakku makan bersama sebagai hari pertama jadian kami. Kita undur sampai besok, oke?_

"..."

 _To: Mingyu_  
 _Eo, gwenchana. Salam kepada mereka semua dariku, have fun, Mingyu! ^-^_

 _From: Mingyu_  
 _Yuju benar-benar sangat cantik malam ini, aku tidak percaya bahwa aku akan bertemu bidadari cantik sepertinya._  
 _* *_  
 _Dia cantik kan, hyung? Senyumannya itu aaaaakk_

 _To: Mingyu_  
 _Eo, dia memang sangat cantik, terlihat serasi denganmu. Yasudah, kalau begitu hyung mau beristirahat dulu ya._

 _From: Mingyu_  
 _* *_

 _Read._

Cukup sebuah hembusan nafas dari mulut Wonwoo, ia yakin perasaannya akan membaik secara perlahan. Bukan yang kedua atau tiga kalinya, tapi ke-selalu-kalinya, selalu saja seperti ini, Mingyu yang membuat janji, Mingyu juga yang mengingkari. Sebisa mungkin tidak ada kata lelah bagi Wonwoo untuk sabar menghadapi sifat sahabatnya yang semakin hari semakin membuat rotasi, berputar dan menjauh, itu yang Mingyu lakukan terhadapnya.

Jarum pendek pada jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan angka delapan. Tidak terasa ternyata Wonwoo sudah menunggu Mingyu di cafe itu selama hampir satu jam. Itu masih belum seberapa, biasanya ia harus menunggu hingga cafenya tutup, baru Mingyu akan menghubunginya dan berkata bahwa ia tidak bisa hadir dan akan menundanya sampai besok... besok, besok, dan besok... besok. Tidak ada yang pernah terwujud.

Sesampainya di rumah, Wonwoo tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk melakukan aktivitas, sesegera mungkin ia mandi dan tidur. Namun, belum juga ia lelap dalam tidurnya, ponselnya bergetar dan membuat Wonwoo harus terbangun lagi.

"Seharusnya aku mematikan ponselnya terlebih dahulu." gerutunya kepada diri sendiri.

 _From: Mingyu_  
 _Hyung, besok datang pagi-pagi sekali, ya._

Terbaca, tapi tidak dibalas. Sengaja. Entah kenapa, tapi kepercayaan Wonwoo terhadap Mingyu semakin lama semakin berkurang, menipis, padahal Wonwoo sendiri berusaha untuk tetap setia kepada seorang sahabat, siapapun, tanpa harus menjadi orang yang 'sama' buruknya.

Malam ini, batal lagi. Selalu, seperti biasa.

x

x

\- SKIP -

x

x

Pagi-pagi sekali Wonwoo bangun dan pergi ke sekolah di waktu yang tidak biasanya, ia bahkan melewati sarapan hanya karena sebuah alasan yang tidak berharga: harus datang pagi-pagi sekali ke sekolah karena seorang teman minta bertemu. Beruntung ini sudah memasuki musim semi, seandainya Mingyu meminta hal semacam itu di musim dingin, mungkin Wonwoo sudah beku kedinginan di jalan.

Setelah lewat sepuluh menit dari waktu yang ditentukan, Mingyu baru muncul dengan pelipisnya yang berkeringat. "Mianhae, tadi... ada urusan sebentar."

"Gwenchana." kata yang terbiasa Wonwoo ucapkan kepada Mingyu sebanyak jutaan kali. "Kenapa minta bertemu pagi-pagi sekali?"

"Oh, soal itu..." Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk, "hyung, kalau hari ini aku makan bersama Yuju dikantin, hyung keberatan tidak? Aku juga sekaligus akan membantunya belajar di perpustakaan, dia tidak pandai dalam matematika, makanya dia membutuhkan bantuanku."

"Aniyo. Kenapa harus keberatan? Dia kan kekasihmu."

"Jinjja? Hyung tidak akan marah?"

"Kenapa harus marah? Kapan hyung marah?"

"Eo, benar." Mingyu menyeringai. "Hyung memang tidak pernah marah, makanya aku bangga sekali punya sahabat sepertimu, hyung." tangan Mingyu mengacak-acak rambut Wonwoo lembut, sementara Wonwoo langsung menepisnya karena ia sudah berusaha untuk menata rambut itu sepanjang pagi.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu hyung mau ke kelas."

"Uuh, hyung," tiba-tiba Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo dan memasang ekspresi wajah yang membuat Wonwoo semakin tidak nyaman untuk berada di dekatnya, "semalam... hyung tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Memangnya semalam hyung kenapa?"

"Aniyo-" tenggorokan Mingyu serasa dicekik oleh sesuatu, tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti berbicara dan menghindari kontak mata dari Wonwoo. "Uhh, gwenchana." kata Mingyu. "Yasudah, aku mau bertemu Yuju dulu, dia dan teman-temannya sudah menungguku di dalam."

"Mmm, sampaikan salamku padanya." dengan sebuah anggukan kecil, Wonwoo membiarkan Mingyu pergi lagi dari pertemuan mereka yang sangat singkat.

Pertemuan singkat di pagi hari itu menjadi pertemuan pertama dan terakhir mereka hari ini.

Wonwoo pikir hanya sekedar makan siang, ternyata sepanjang hari.

Setelah pertemuan tadi pagi, Wonwoo tidak lagi bertemu dengan Mingyu atau bahkan sekedar menerima panggilan darinya lewat ponsel genggam, benar-benar lepas begitu saja tanpa jejak. Wonwoo pikir biarlah, namanya juga orang sedang kasmaran, tidak ada yang dapat mengganggu mereka apapun itu karena percuma saja, kekuatan cinta yang sedang bersemi itu tidak akan ada yang menghalangi.

 _Anak muda,_ pikirnya. Sementara ia sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya juga masih muda-sangat muda.

"Annyeong, Wonwoo pulang!" serunya saat ia memasuki rumah dan membuka sepatu sekolahnya. Seorang wanita datang menghampirinya seraya tersenyum begitu hangat menyambut kedatangan Wonwoo di rumah. "Eomma?!"

"Kenapa baru pulang, Wonwoo?"

"EOMEONI!" Wonwoo memekik. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, ia mendekap tubuh sang ibu dengan begitu erat dan menaruh dagu di atas bahu sang ibu. Ada perasaan yang bergejolak ketika ia memeluk ibunya, merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang sudah lama sekali ia rindukan, yaitu kasih sayang yang murni. "Aku benar-benar merindukan eomeoni."

"Eomeoni juga merindukanmu. Apa kau sehat?"

"Eo, aku sangat sehat. Dimana abeoji? Apa dia juga pulang?"

"Ne, dia ada di dalam bersama adikmu."

Wajah Wonwoo dipenuhi oleh semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Ketika ia memasuki ruang tamu, ada dua orang pria yang sedang duduk santai bersama sambil mengobrol di antara mereka.

"Abeoji!" seru Wonwoo, ia berlari menghampiri ayahnya dan mendekap layaknya menemukan sebuah harta karun. Namun bagi Wonwoo, ayah dan keluarganya merupakan harta paling berharga yang ia miliki selama ia masih hidup di dunia ini.

Kerinduannya akan kedua orang tua benar-benar disembuhkan malam hari ini dan Wonwoo bersyukur karena ia masih bisa melihat dan mendekap keduanya. Pekerjaan orang tua Wonwoo yang bertempatkan di luar kota membuat mereka harus meninggalkan kedua anaknya di Seoul selama hampir setengah bulan ini, begitu sibuknya hingga mereka tidak menyempatkan untuk pulang selama beberapa minggu. Meski kiriman uang selalu ada, tentu saja itu tidak akan cukup bagi seorang anak yang membutuhkan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Aigoo, badan kalian sudah besar-besar begini. Kalian makan yang sehat kan selama kita tidak di sini?" tanya sang ayah penuh antusias.

"Ne, kami tetap memasak makanan yang sehat selama kalian tidak di sini, makanya badan kami besar-besar." jawab Wonwoo.

"Tapi badan Jungkook tetap saja lebih besar daripada kau, Wonwoo."

"Mmm, itu sih dia kelebihan gizi namanya." Wonwoo membalas kalimat sang ibu dan melirik sinis adiknya.

"Sirik." Jungkook meledek.

Mereka melakukan quality time yang lumayan berlangsung lama pada malam hari itu. Saat Jungkook pamit untuk tidur, Wonwoo memilih untuk diam bersama kedua orang tuanya, membicarakan tentang kehidupan, sekolah dan juga segala urusan pribadi yang menurutnya pantas diceritakan sebagai anak sulung yang penuh harapan.

"Abeoji dengar bahwa nilaimu semakin baik dan membaik di sekolah."

Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya, "molla, tapi semoga saja memang begitu kenyataannya." lalu menyeringai.

"Karena nilaimu yang begitu memuaskan, abeoji ingin menawarkan sesuatu kepadamu." sang ayah mengambil sebuah map kertas yang sudah dipersiapkan semenjak sebelum Wonwoo datang ke rumah di bawah meja ruang tamu mereka. Ketika sang ayah membuka amplopnya, rasa penasaran pun sampai ke benak Wonwoo. "Ini adalah sebuah tawaran yang luar biasa, bukan dari abeoji atau eomeoni, tapi dari perusahaan abeoji."

Wonwoo terdiam.

"Beasiswa sarjana teknik arsitektur di Jerman. Ini kan mimpimu selama ini?"

Bagaikan sedang bermimpi, sekeras mungkin Wonwoo mencoba untuk mempercayai apa yang ayahnya baru saja katakan meski rasanya tidak mungkin. Menjadi arsitek adalah cita-cita Wonwoo yang belum berubah sampai saat ini dari sejak ia masih duduk di bangku kelas enam sekolah dasar. Kini, ia menemukan sebuah awalan untuk mewujudkan mimpinya.

"Salah satu universitas terbaik di Jerman bekerja sama dengan perusahaan abeoji untuk membawa anak-anak berprestasi dari Korea bersekolah tinggi di Jerman. Ini bukanlah kesempatan yang mudah didapatkan banyak pelajar, jadi akan sangat disayangkan jika kau menolaknya."

Wonwoo kehabisan kata-katanya dan bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri: _"apa yang kau tunggu?"_

"Mereka akan membiayai sekolahmu sampai kau lulus sarjana satu. Bahkan, jika kau belajar lebih giat lagi dan nilaimu semakin membaik, mereka tidak akan segan untuk membiayai sekolahmu sampai kau bergelar Doktor." jelas sang ayah.

Kenapa tidak? Wonwoo hanya tinggal memulainya. Tentu saja Wonwoo tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini begitu saja, ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk menggapai cita-citanya dan juga sebuah motivasi untuk membangun diri. Banyak sekali yang harus Wonwoo pertimbangkan, bukan hanya sekolah tapi juga pertemanan dan kehidupannya di masa mendatang. Ada beberapa hal yang memberatkan dirinya untuk menerima beasiswa itu, persahabatan misalnya, baik dengan Hoshi dan Woozi atau dengan Mingyu. Tapi... toh mereka juga tidak akan membiayai nasib pendidikan Wonwoo, bukan?

Apalagi Mingyu, yang belakangan ini sudah nyaris lupa akan kehadiran Wonwoo di sisinya.

"...bagaimana dengan bahasa da-"

"Jangan khawatir!" sang ibu menyela. "Kami akan membiarkanmu kursus bahasa Jerman hingga level yang ditentukan terpenuhi."

Senyuman di wajah Wonwoo bersemi. "Ne, aku akan mengambil beasiswanya."

x

x

x

x

"Omo! Jinjja? Kau akan mengambil beasiswa ke Jerman?!"

"Ne. Itu adalah hal yang sangat langka untuk didapatkan, makanya aku buru-buru mengambilnya."

Di kantin yang sangat ramai akan orang-orang yang kelaparan, atau sekedar tempat semedi sebagian orang yang membutuhkan. Di antaranya ada Wonwoo dan Woozi, mereka termasuk di dalam kasus siswa mengantuk yang kelaparan akibat pelajaran fisika yang membosankan. Sambil menyantap makanan masing-masing, mereka juga berbicang-bincang tentang hal-hal yang terjadi di kehidupan sehari-hari mereka.

"Omong-omong," Woozi menelan makanannya, "kau kok semakin menjauh dari Mingyu?"

"Begitukah?"

"Apa karena pacar barunya?"

"Aniyo, aku tidak pernah menjauh."

"Yak! Aku sendiri yang melihat. Biasanya tiap jam, menit, detikmu hanya ingin berdua dengan Mingyu. Tapi sudah sebulan ini... kalian tampak semakin jauh dan jauh."

Wonwoo terdiam, bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Kau boleh cerita."

"...aniyo."

"Aigoo, tuh kan, jawabanmu yang seperti itu sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa kau memang ada sesuatu dengan dia, bertengkar lebih tepatnya." Woozi menatap sahabatnya dengan sinis. "Ya, ya, aku tahu. Pacar baru, dunia baru, kawan baru, yang lama dilupakan. Begitu?"

"..."

"Nanti kalau ada butuhnya, dia akan datang dengan sendirinya kok."

"Aku memutuskan untuk tidak lagi datang setiap kali dia membuat janji untuk bertemu." kata Wonwoo tegas. "Bukannya aku sudah tidak punya kesabaran lagi. Aku punya, tapi aku lebih suka menggunakan kesabaranku untuk hal-hal yang berharga ketimbang menunggunya di cafe selama dua jam dan mendapat pesan singkat bahwa dia membatalkan pertemuan kami pada akhirnya."

"Jinjja!? Apa dia benar-benar mel-"

"Annyeong haseyo." suara Mingyu membekukan perbincangan di antara Woozi dan Wonwoo. Namja tinggi yang tampan itu tersenyum manis seraya membawa dua gelas minuman di kedua tangannya.

"Oh, Mingyu-ah," sapa Woozi kikuk, "mau bicara dengan Wonwoo pasti, sampai kau membawakan minuman untuknya."

"Hehe, aniyo, ini minuman untuk Yuju, dia suka jus mangga."

Woozi dan Wonwoo diam-diam saling melempar lirikan tajam.

"Hyung, malam ini aku mau kencan dengan Yuju. Nonton film Civil War." Mingyu menjatuhkan tatapannya tepat kepada Wonwoo. "Hyung mau tidak mengantarku ke butik untuk memilih pakaian lagi? Setelah itu bantu aku membeli hadiah kecil untuk diberikan kepada Yuju? Jebal hyung, setelah pulang sekolah."

Wonwoo berdehem, "mianhae, Mingyu-ah, hyung harus belajar."

"Aih, hyung, sebentar saja masa tidak bisa!?"

"Jeongmal jeongmal mianhae, tapi hyung benar-benar harus belajar untuk persiapan ujian."

"Ujiannya kan masih lama."

"A-anu Mingyu..." Woozi menempatkan dirinya di antara mereka untuk melerai argumentasi. "Wonwoo kan menerima beasiswa ke Jerman, makanya dia harus belajar lebih banyak lagi agar dia bisa diterima di universitasnya. Salah satu universitas terbaik di Jerman, loh!"

"..."

Hening.

Diam.

Bisu.

Namun Wonwoo merasa jauh lebih lega.

"Hyung ada les bahasa Jerman siang nanti, jadi hyung tidak bisa mengantarmu. Mianhae."

"..."

"Hyung." Mingyu menaruh kedua gelas itu di atas meja, dan menumpahkannya karena ia menaruhnya terlalu kasar. "Kita perlu bicara."

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

\- To be continued -

Yah Wonwoo ke Jerman hahaha. Gimana gimana? Udah lebih rame belum? Author sih merasa lebih intens pas ngerjain chapter2 daripada chapter1 wkwk. Makasih dulu sebelumnya buat yang udah like, fave FF ini, yang udah berbaik hati ngasih review duh :* yang ini juga perlakukan yang sama ya/? pokoknya tungguin kelanjutannya kalo gamau yaudah .nggak. okesip. sampe ketemu di chapter selanjutnya :)

 **Puten Schnitzel*:** Ayam fillet yang dikasih tepung terus digoreng, mirip chicken nugget jadinya cuma tipis dan lebar. Gak cuma ayam, biasanya juga babi. Ini makanan khas Jerman banget, spesifiknya lagi Bayern.


	3. Chapter 3

Wonwoo POV -

Makan malam paling hangat yang pernah kurasakan. Ini memang masih musim semi, tapi mataharinya sudah sehangat jelang petang di musim panas, terkadang ada angin yang dingin berhembus lewat benang-benang cahaya matahari, lewat siluet di balik wajahku. Ketika aku mengeluh kedinginan karena angin yang berhembus, Mingyu selalu mengatakan, "jangan tutupi lehermu! Aku menyukainya." Dan setelah ia mengatakannya, aku tidak pernah merasa jauh lebih hangat lagi.

Sesuai dengan permintaanku, kami akan menghabiskan sore hari kami melihat matahari terbenam di monumen Holocaust. Mingyu benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk membawaku ke sini. Jaraknya tidak jauh dari restoran tempat makan kami tadi, jadi Mingyu menawarkan untuk berjalan kaki agar bisa melihat keindahan kota Berlin secara perlahan.

Berjalan-jalan sore bersama makhluk yang kucintai ini, melewati Berliner Dom dan taman kecil di seberangnya Lustgarten, Berlin Brandenburger Tor di daerah kedutaan dan masih banyak lagi tempat-tempat bersejarah yang sebenarnya sangat ingin kukunjungi. Sampai tidak terasa ternyata kami sudah berjalan cukup jauh dan melihat ada Großer Tiergarten di depan mata kami, tepat di seberangnya, ada tempat yang memiliki arsitektur unik bernama Monumen Holocaust.

Mingyu tiba-tiba menatap wajahku yang kegirangan dengan aneh. Di satu sisi aku pun tidak peduli, itulah yang dia lakukan ketika kami masih di SMA, nyaris setiap hal yang kulakukan, dia anggap aneh.

"Kita bisa jalan-jalan ke Alexanderplatz atau pergi ke daerah Berlin barat." kata Mingyu dengan dahi yang dikerutkan dan alis yang nyaris bersatu.

"Kau ini kuno sekali, sih. Sekarang itu tidak ada lagi yang menyebut Berlin barat atau Berlin timur. Semuanya Berlin!" aku menegaskan. "Aku hanya ingin mengagumi bentuk monumen ini."

"Yang bentuknya kotak-kotak balok maksudmu? Yang berbeda hanyalah ketinggian baloknya saja, selebihnya tidak ada yang menarik dari monumen ini."

Begitu deh kalau seseorang tidak mendalami sejarah dengan baik. Aku sudah lupa berapa nilai pelajaran sejarah di rapotnya, tapi aku yakin tidak sebaik milikku.

Memang hanya balok-balok beton yang seakan di tanam di atas tanah dengan ketinggian yang berbeda-beda. Namun, jika aku mendalami filosofinya, bangunan ini memiliki arti luar biasa di balik arsitekturnya yang begitu sederhana.

Aku mengajak Mingyu duduk di salah satu balok rendah yang masih dapat kami raih. Hanya sekedar duduk, melihat turis dan anak-anak bermain petak umpet, berlari-lari di antara balok-balok beton yang berbaris dengan rapi hingga bentuknya jadi mirip seperti labirin dari perspektifku. Dari arah barat, matahari masih bersinar dengan cahaya kuning telurnya, sangat hangat dan menenangkan.

Author POV -

"Aku pikir kau akan mengajakku ke tempat yang romantis." kata Mingyu meledek seraya menyikut lengan Wonwoo. Orang yang berada di sana sudah pasti menganggap mereka hanya mengobrol biasa, membicarakan kepentingan bisnis atau obrolan antar lelaki yang normal, tapi begitu beruntungnya bagi Mingyu dan Wonwoo karena mereka berdua dapat membicarakan sesuatu yang jauh lebih dalam daripada sekedar urusan bisnis.

"Tidakkah ini aneh?" tanya Wonwoo. "Bagaimana jika orang-orang menganggap kita aneh?"

"Maksudmu... aneh karena kedekatan kita?"

"Mmm." Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ini Eropa, tidak ada yang perduli dengan hal-hal semacam itu, bukan?"

"Benar." Wonwoo tersenyum. "Itulah kenapa selama enam tahun ini aku belum pulang ke Seoul. Aku suka tinggal di sini, aku menyukai kebebasan yang ada di negara ini, tanpa adanya campur tangan orang tidak berkepentingan."

"Kau tidak rindu kampung halaman?"

"Tentu saja aku rindu." senyuman di bibir Wonwoo semakin lebar hingga menunjukkan barisan giginya. "Aku sedang merencanakan waktu untuk pulang, tapi mungkin hanya untuk sekedar liburan, jadi akan tetap kembali ke Jerman."

"Kau berencana untuk tinggal di sini selama-lamanya?"

"Kau tidak?"

Ada sebuah perasaan asing yang muncul di perut Mingyu, seperti kupu-kupu yang sangat banyak beterbangan di dalamnya mengusik Mingyu untuk jatuh cinta lebih jauh kepada namja yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. "Ke manapun Jeon Wonwoo pergi, di manapun Jeon Wonwoo akan menetap, di situlah aku akan hidup dan tinggal."

"Basi." ujar Wonwoo cepat, tapi keduanya tertawa setelah itu.

Suara-suara kendaraan terdengar riuh dan berisik di telinga mereka, tapi rasanya tidak ada kebisingan yang lebih baik daripada suara kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang sore hari ini, seakan mereka adalah latar belakang musik yang meredam rasa ketidaknyamanan pada diri masing-masing.

Sekian lama tidak bertemu, jelas masih banyak perasaan canggung dan luka yang membekas tertinggal di hati mereka. Awalnya Wonwoo berpikir bahwa pertemuan mereka ini justru akan menggali lagi luka yang pernah ada, perasaan yang dulu pernah menyakiti hatinya, tapi Wonwoo justru membalikkannya lagi, bahwa dirinya memang tidak bisa hidup tanpa Mingyu.

"Mianhae," ucap Mingyu begitu perlahan, "mian kalau dulu aku pernah menyakitimu."

"Kurang lebih sekitar tujuh atau delapan tahun yang lalu, ya? Kupikir kau sudah melupakannya."

"Mana mungkin..." ingin sekali Mingyu membunuh dirinya sendiri saat itu, kalau perlu menyakiti diri sendiri untuk membayar segala yang pernah ia lakukan kepada Wonwoo. Tidak ada air mata yang dapat lolos dari matanya, tapi jujur di dalam hati kecilnya, Mingyu ingin sekali menangis dan memohon sebuah ampun yang begitu besar dari Wonwoo. "Hyung itu sahabat terbaikku, bagaimana hyung bisa berpikir bahwa aku akan melupakannya? Dan sekarang... aku sudah menganggapmu lebih dari sekedar sahabat."

"Waktu aku berangkat ke Jerman saja, kita sudah tidak berhubungan lagi, bukan?"

"Eo. Dan disitulah mentalku benar-benar terpukul." tatapan mata Mingyu melemah, begitu juga dengan detak jantungnya. "Tidakkah hyung merasa sedih ketika meninggalkanku sendirian di Korea?"

"Kupikir kau tidak sendirian." jawab Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja aku sendirian. Tidak peduli dengan siapa aku berada, jika itu bukan denganmu hyung, aku tetap sendirian." Mingyu berusaha untuk tidak terdengar goyah sedikitpun. "Apalagi saat itu aku mengalami situasi yang kacau dengan Yuju."

Wonwoo menyinggungkan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Mianhae, aku menghancurkan semuanya."

"Tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan. Kita masih sangat muda saat itu, kita masih belum tahu bagaimana caranya membedakan prioritas dan keinginan, itu hal yang sangat wajar." jelas Wonwoo.

"Tapi sudah seharusnya aku bersikap lebih dewasa."

"Umurmu masih tujuh belas tahun saat itu, apanya yang perlu didewasakan?" seperti tidak ada apapun yang pernah terjadi, Wonwoo tertawa sekilas dan berusaha untuk tidak memebawa segalanya ke perbincangan yang lebih berat. "Jangan khawatir, Mingyu. Kau bukanlah seseorang yang membuatku sedih waktu itu."

"Kalau bukan aku, siapa?"

"Kau tentu membuatku sedih saat itu, tapi tidak seberapa." Wonwoo memposisikan duduknya hingga lebih nyaman, tapi bukan berarti hatinya senyaman matahari menyiram tubuhnya dengan cahaya yang begitu hangat, seperti perasaannya yang lain ketika ia berada di dekat Mingyu. Muncul sosok yang sangat ia rindukan di kepalanya, lebih dari apapun, sama seperti Wonwoo merindukan kampung halamannya sendiri. Begitu menyakitkan setiap kali sosok ini muncul di kepalanya, menghantuinya dan membuat Wonwoo harus melanjutkan dukanya.

Mingyu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat karena ia mengerti. Seandainya ada cara untuk mengembalikan kebahagiaan Wonwoo yang ditimbun oleh berbagai macam air mata tumpah dari matanya, tapi Mingyu tahu bahwa Wonwoo pasti menolak dengan alasan bahwa ia bukanlah namja yang lemah.

"Hoshi adalah manusia yang sangat baik, sayangnya dunia tidak berbuat baik kepadanya."

"Karena itulah Tuhan mengambil Hoshi lebih dahulu daripada kita semua, karena Dia ingin Hoshi hidup di tempat yang lebih baik."

Hari ini Wonwoo merasa bahwa hidupnya terulang kembali semenjak beberapa detik yang lalu di atas balok-balok Holocaust, di bawah langit sore berwarna biru kemerahan yang elok, di samping seseorang yang sangat ia cintai, di tengah kehangatan kota Berlin, kota yang menyimpan begitu banyak cerita, perasaan dan hidup bagi Wonwoo-kota yang sangat Wonwoo cintai melebihi Paris atau Venice, kota yang menjadi nyawa kedua bagi Wonwoo.

Tidak hanya kepada Mingyu, tapi Wonwoo juga ingin semua teman hidupnya melihat bahwa Wonwoo benar-benar bahagia untuk berada di sana, di tempat yang nun jauh letaknya dari tanah kelahiran, karena ia menemukan jati diri yang sebenarnya di sana.

"Apakah pantas jika aku mengatakan cinta kepadamu?" tanya Mingyu dengan maksud yang sudah jelas ke mana arahnya.

Hanya sebuah senyuman yang menjadi reaksi Wonwoo satu-satunya. Apakah Wonwoo akan berkata iya, atau tidak, Wonwoo masih belum bisa memastikan. Hatinya jelas berkata iya, tapi mulutnya selalu ingin mengatakan tidak.

Cinta bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Wonwoo, ia bahkan mengakui bahwa dirinya sangat payah dalam menangani hal yang berhubungan dengan cinta. Namun, Wonwoo sadar bahwa cinta adalah sesuatu yang dibutuhkan bagi manusia biasa sepertinya, apalagi dari namja yang ia kenal sebagai Mingyu.

"Kenapa harus tidak pantas?" Wonwoo menoleh. "Jika tidak pantas sekalipun, kalimat cinta darimu akan menjadi ketidakpantasan yang paling kusukai."

"Apa hyung masih tidak ingin menerimaku?"

"Kenapa tidak? Aku mencintaimu. Menolakmu adalah salah satu hal yang tidak mungkin kulakukan seumur hidupku."

"Apa adanya?"

"Apa adanya."

Mereka berdua saling melempar senyuman yang ringan, tapi berhasil melemahkan hati satu sama lain.

Selalu. Wonwoo akan selalu mencintai Mingyu meski cobaan apapun menghadang jalan mereka untuk bersama. Selalu. Itu yang Wonwoo camkan di dalam kepalanya. Yeoja atau namja, jika itu berurusan dengan cinta, Wonwoo akan tetap memilih Mingyu sebagai pujaan hatinya, meskipun kelihatannya tidak mungkin, tapi Wonwoo yakin bahwa dunia ini cukup adil baginya.

"Lucu juga ya, kalau kita bersama."

"Kenapa lucu?"

Begitu banyak rasa semangat yang mengalir di tubuh Mingyu hingga ia tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum lebar. "Bertahun-tahun lamanya kita bertengkar dan tidak pernah berbicara, tidak bertemu. Sekalinya kita bertemu, kita langsung menyatu lagi seperti ini. Apa yang akan orang bicarakan nanti? Bagaimana jika mereka tidak yakin bahwa kita memang saling mencintai?"

"Kau bilang ini Eropa, tidak akan ada orang yang peduli dengan hal seperti itu, apalagi urusan pribadi."

"Hmm, benar juga." Mingyu mengangguk. "Jadi kau ingin tinggal di sini... selamanya?"

"Tidak mungkin selamanya." Wonwoo menghela napasnya. "Suatu hari aku juga harus pulang ke Korea, tapi... jika aku diberi kesempatan dan umur panjang, aku mau untuk tetap berada di sini."

"Berlin? Atau kota lainnya?"

"Sementara Berlin dulu." kata Wonwoo, lalu berdiri dan menghadap Mingyu seperti ia adalah gadis SD yang sedang berusaha membujuk sang ayah untuk membeli es krim. "Tapi aku juga ingin mencicipi kota yang lain, Wina misalnya, atau Stockholm, atau di suatu kota yang indah di Swiss."

Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo erat lalu berdiri seraya menarik tangannya. "Eine schöne Stadt in Switzerland, Zürich meinst du, oder? (Sebuah kota yang indah di Swiss, maksudmu Zurich, kan?)"

"Ja, natürlich. Fahren wir nach Zürich! (Tentu saja. Kita berangkat ke Zurich)." dengan sebuah anggukan yang yakin, Wonwoo menyetujui pernyataan Mingyu untuk pergi bersama ke sebuah kota impian mereka bersama, yang mungkin akan menjadi tempat di mana mereka membangun mimpi mereka bersama dan memiliki kehidupan yang indah bersama."

Cinta memang tidak harus diungkapkan secara langsung lewat kata-kata. Tatapan, senyuman dan genggaman tangan Mingyu pun cukup untuk membuktikan segalanya kepada Wonwoo bahwa cinta yang memang tulus dan diperjuangkan tidak akan sia-sia begitu saja.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: Seventeen, etc.**

 **Main pairing: Meanie Couple**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: -**

 **Disclaimer: Casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine**

 **Warning: typo(s), boyxboy, indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, story, and author :)**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Tidak pernah Wonwoo sangka bahwa Mingyu akan menjadi seperti ini kepadanya. Egois, itulah kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan watak Mingyu saat ini kepada Wonwoo, semua perlakuan dan kata-katanya, bukanlah Mingyu yang selama ini Wonwoo kenal. Tapi tetap saja, Wonwoo tetap mengelak kenyataan yang ada bahwa Mingyu benar-benar sudah berubah, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah maklum, maklum dan maklum, menutup mata seakan-akan semua orang yang sedang jatuh cinta memang melakukan hal yang sama.

Padahal kenyataannya tidak.

Juga tidak tahu bahwa Wonwoo ternyata baru saja menyakiti Mingyu dengan keputusannya yang besar, dengan keyakinannya bahwa ia akan meraih sesuatu di Jerman, yang entah kapan akan dia pijak tanahnya. Padahal hanya serangkaian kata-kata yang ringan dari mulut Woozi, tapi berakhir di ujung tanduk persahabatan Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"Hyung pernah janji bahwa kau akan menungguku di universitas favorit kita, bukan begitu!?" tanpa disadari, Mingyu baru saja berkata terlalu keras, atau kata lainnya membentak. "Apakah setahun menungguku di universitas Korea membuatmu lelah, huh!?"

"Mingyu-"

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kepadaku jika kau pergi ke Jerman!? Meninggalkanku sendirian di sini?!"

"Dengar-"

"Apa persahabatan kita selama ini tidak berarti apapun bagimu, hyung?! Begitu?!"

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu!"

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran untuk menetap di Seoul?! Kau bahkan memilih untuk tidak menetap di Korea!" dada Mingyu kembang-kempis saking begitu banyak emosi yang keluar setiap kali ia berbicara. Jantung Wonwoo seakan berhenti berdetak setiap kali Mingyu mengeluarkan kalimat yang begitu menggores batinnya, apapun, untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup Wonwoo selama ia bersahabat dengan Mingyu, ini adalah hari di mana ia berpikir bahwa persahabatan yang sudah setahun berjalan tidak akan berakhir dengan bahagia. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau adalah seorang pembohong."

"Ini demi-"

"Bullshit!" Mingyu menebas tangannya ke udara hingga Wonwoo tidak punya nyali lagi untuk berbicara. "Dengar! Jika alasan di balik semua ini adalah hubunganku dan Yuju, aku bersumpah kau adalah sahabat terburuk yang pernah kumiliki, kau pengkhianat."

"..."

"Hyung ingin menangis?! Menangislah, agar semua orang tahu bahwa kau ini namja yang sangat lemah dan juga... pecundang."

"Ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan Yuju, tidak ada hubungannya dengan persahabatan kita. Aku memilih jalan ini karena ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat besar bagiku. Kenapa kau tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan membahagiakan keluargaku dengan cara ini!?"

"Tapi apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa kau akan menyakitiku dengan cara ini!?" balas Mingyu. "Aku bersahabat denganmu bukan untuk berpisah dengan cara ini, hyung."

"Aku hanya akan belajar di Jerman!"

"Dan menyakitiku!?"

"Kim Mingyu! Kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti hal seperti ini. Suatu hari nanti kita akan tetap memiliki kehidupan masing-masing, kita akan memiliki dunia yang baru. Belajarlah untuk menerima hal kecil seperti ini-"

"Kau bilang hal kecil?! Jadi persahabatan kita selama setahun ini tidak ada artinya?!"

"Geumanhae-"

"Benar." Mingyu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman sinis dan lagi-lagi menyela kalimat Wonwoo. "Aku memang harus berhenti-berhenti bicara padamu, berhenti bertemu denganmu, berhenti menjadi sahabatmu. Karena itulah yang kau mau."

"..."

"Baiklah. Kita berhenti sampai di sini. Kupikir aku telah menemukan sahabat yang baru, yang sudah pasti lebih baik darimu."

"Aniyo, Kim Min-" begitu marahnya hingga Mingyu menepis tangan Wonwoo ketika ia berusaha untuk menahan kepergiannya. Apalah arti dari sebuah malapetaka jika Wonwoo bisa mendapatkan hal yang lebih daripada itu. Semuanya memang sudah hancur semenjak Mingyu menemukan seseorang yang baru di dalam hidupnya. Menyalahkan tentu bukanlah sesuatu yang akan Wonwoo lakukan, melainkan menolak kenyataan bahwa persahabatannya dengan Mingyu berakhir sampai di sini.

Padahal, ada begitu banyak hal yang masih belum Wonwoo sampaikan kepada Mingyu.

Perasaan, misalnya. Semenjak awal persahabatan mereka, Wonwoo sudah jatuh cinta kepada Mingyu, tepat pada pandangan yang pertama, cinta pertamanya. Memang aneh, tapi itulah yang terjadi. Begitu berbaik hatinya Wonwoo sampai ia harus menahan perasaan itu selama setahun demi menjaga hubungan baiknya dengan Mingyu, demi menjaga nama baik Mingyu, demi dirinya sendiri. Sayangnya Wonwoo tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan untuk menyatakan hal itu karena Mingyu sudah memutus hubungan mereka secara terang-terangan. Tidak akan lagi ada namja tinggi yang mempesona sebagai bagian dari hidupnya.

Cinta. Terkadang ia membawamu terbang tinggi ke langit, terkadang ia menjatuhkanmu ke tanah. Anehnya, kau bisa merasakan keduanya di waktu yang bersamaan. Cinta itu seperti koin, memiliki dua sisi, dua wajah, di titik yang bersamaan. Hari ini, Wonwoo baru saja memutarbalikkan koin cintanya dan sayangnya ia harus berhadapan dengan sisi di mana ia dibawa jatuh ke tanah dengan begitu sadisnya.

Wonwoo menangis di tempat yang menurutnya aman agar tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat melihatnya mengeluarkan air mata dan mengejeknya dengan sebutan 'namja lemah'. Sejujurnya, itulah kata yang paling Wonwoo benci dari mulut Mingyu, ia tercabik saat Mingyu mengatakannya, tapi jika Wonwoo menerawang lagi, memang begitulah adanya. Wonwoo lemah jika urusannya berhubungan dengan cinta, apalagi ketika ia sedang merasa sedih.

Tidak peduli berapa banyak air mata yang harus ia keluarkan, yang pasti itulah satu-satunya cara untuk membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik-meski pada kenyataannya Wonwoo merasa sangat hancur-tapi masih lebih baik daripada memendamnya di dalam hati dan membuatnya gila secara perlahan.

Sret~

Wonwoo serasa sedang mengalami deja vu. Kejadian ini pernah terjadi sekali di dalam hidupnya, sama persis, ketika ada sapu tangan yang menghampirinya. Hanya saja kali ini sapu tangannya berwarna putih bersih dengan motif yang sama seperti sapu tangan terakhir yang Wonwoo dapatkan. Pada detik-detik awal, Wonwoo masih tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi, maka ia menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan bahwa sapu tangan berwarna putih itu tidak datang sendirian.

Bukan deja vu. Tapi memang sebuah takdir yang terjadi dua kali. Seorang namja yang sama sedang duduk di lantai, bersandar ke tembok dengan headphone yang terpasang di kepala menutupi kedua telinganya. Kali ini ia hanya memakai t-shirt polos berwarna putih dan celana seragam sekolahnya.

Wonwoo menangis di tempat yang sama seperti waktu itu, di gedung bagian belakang sekolah.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Wonwoo mengambil sapu tangan berwarna putih itu dan mencengkramnya erat-erat. "Gomawo." kata Wonwoo. "Aku akan mencucinya dan mengembalikannya kepadamu."

Namja itu tidak menjawab. Setelah itu Wonwoo menyadari bahwa ia masih memiliki hutang kepada si namja berbaju putih, Seungcheol.

"Uhhm..." Wonwoo mencoba untuk membenarkan suaranya kembali seperti semula. "Sapu tanganmu yang cokelat itu... akan kukembalikan besok, aku masih menyimpannya."

Seungcheol masih tidak menjawab.

"Mianhae, aku seharusnya tidak berjanji."

Pada akhirnya, Seungcheol melepas headphone dari kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Wonwoo seraya menyipitkan mata karena cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan. "Tangisanmu terlalu keras, kau tahu?!"

"...mianhae."

Lagi-lagi Seungcheol tidak menghiraukan dan memasang kembali headphone di kepalanya.

Itu membuat Wonwoo penasaran, apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran namja ini. Di detik awal ia menawarkan kebaikannya dengan melempar sapu tangan untuk sekedar menghapus air mata, tapi pada detik berikutnya ia berubah menjadi orang paling dingin di jagat raya. Tiba-tiba saja ada niatan di dalam diri Wonwoo untuk berpindah tumpuan hingga duduk di dekat namja itu, di sebelahnya. Wonwoo tahu bahwa itu bukanlah ide yang baik, tapi bagai ada gaya gravitasi lain yang menarik dirinya untuk tetap melakukan hal itu.

Seungcheol membuka headphone-nya dan menatap Wonwoo sinis. "Mwoya?"

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu sebentar saja?"

"Bertanya dulu, baru melakukan. Kau tahu etika semacam itu, kan?"

"...mianhae."

Seungcheol menggeser bokongnya, semacam membuat jarak antara Wonwoo dengannya.

Sekarang mereka berdua tengah berada dalam kondisi dimana keduanya saling diam, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan dan membiarkan keadaan semakin canggung. Atmosfir siang hari ini terasa jauh lebih panas bagi keduanya, hanya karena sebuah perbincangan kecil dan tindakan bodoh yang Wonwoo lakukan.

Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah, Wonwoo membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat mengertinya dalam keadaan yang sulit seperti ini, seseorang yang setidaknya dapat mendengarkan segala curahan hatinya. Dan yang pasti, seseorang untuk bersandar. Bukannya Wonwoo mau mengkhianati Mingyu hanya karena mereka sudah bukan sahabat lagi, tapi Wonwoo juga manusia, dia memerlukan orang lain.

Entah kenapa, tapi Wonwoo menangis lagi, air matanya jatuh lagi. Ia menggunakan sapu tangan Seungcheol lebih sering dari sebelumnya karena air mata yang jatuh jauh lebih banyak kali ini. Di benaknya, muncul sosok Mingyu, hingga ia merindukan sahabatnya yang satu itu. Belum juga lewat dari satu jam, tapi hati Wonwoo sudah merasakan rindu yang menggebu-gebu, jujur saja itu menyakitkan sekaligus memalukan.

Di sampingnya, Seungcheol memperhatikan Wonwoo yang tengah terisak menangis. Beberapa menit, hanya memperhatikan, membiarkan Wonwoo selesai dengan aktivitasnya.

"Mi-mianhae... hiks..." kata Wonwoo masih tersedu-sedu. "Aku tidak seharusnya menangis di depanmu seperti ini."

"Memang tidak." ujar Seungcheol terang-terangan. "Kau ini mungkin yeoja yang tersesat di dalam tubuh namja."

Wonwoo tidak menjawab.

Tiba-tiba saja Seungcheol mengambil sapu tangan putihnya dari tangan Wonwoo dan menggunakannya untuk menghapus air mata Wonwoo. Hal yang sebenarnya sulit dipercaya bahwa orang sedingin Seungcheol akan melakukan hal ini terhadap orang lain yang belum terlalu ia kenal. Memang tidak selembut yang Wonwoo bayangkan, tapi tetap saja membuat Wonwoo merasa lebih baik.

"Uljima." kata Seungcheol setelah beres dengan membersihkan air mata di pipi Wonwoo lalu mengembalikan sapu tangan itu ke tangan Wonwoo. Mereka kembali berdiam, kecuali isakan tangis yang masih membekas pada Wonwoo, itu agak mengganggu Seungcheol karena memancingnya untuk tetap berbicara kepada si namja cengeng.

"Gomawo." kata Wonwoo.

"Jangan menangis lagi, itu membuatku semakin membencimu."

"Aku tidak akan menangis lagi."

"Ya... bicaralah terus seperti itu."

"Mianhae karena aku sudah mengotori sapu tanganmu."

"Lebih tepatnya mengotori jam santaiku... sih." kata Seungcheol santai sembari menggaruk punggungnya. "Tempat ini menjadi tidak nyaman setelah kedatanganmu kemari."

"..."

"Aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang tengah kau hadapi saat ini, tapi aku menyarankanmu untuk mencari tempat yang lain untuk menangis karena itu terlalu berisik."

"Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, tapi tempat ini satu-satunya yang menurutku sangat aman. Di sini, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa melihatku menangis."

"Jadi kau tidak menganggapku sebagai... orang?" keluh Seungcheol. "Aku ini hantu?"

"Aniyo... bukan begitu." Wonwoo menelan salivanya gugup. "Aku juga tidak tahu bahwa kau ada di sini pada waktu itu."

"Eo. Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu lebih jauh lagi karena itu dapat membuatmu menangis lagi, dan otomatis itu akan menggangguku jauh lebih parah." ujar Seungcheol ketus.

"Tapi... gomawo untuk sapu tangannya." kata Wonwoo perlahan. "Itu sangat membantuku."

"Jadi, kau akan mengembalikan sapu tanganku atau tidak?" tanya Seungcheol spontan.

"Eo, aku akan mengembalikannya. Itupun... jika kau masih ingin bertemu denganku."

Baru kali ini Seungcheol menyesali perkataannya. "Ani, gwenchana, aku boleh memiliki sapu tangannya."

"Tentu saja aku akan mengembalikannya. Kau juga pasti membutuhkan sapu tangan itu."

"Aku tidak pernah menggunakannya." elak Seungcheol. "Aku hanya menyimpannya."

"Jika suatu saat kau menangis, kau pasti akan membutuhkan sapu tangan itu. Setidaknya, untuk menghapus air matamu."

"Jadi kau pikir aku ini namja yang lemah sepertimu?"

"Bukan, kau bukan namja yang lemah sepertiku, tapi kau juga manusia. Menangis adalah hal yang wajar, bukan?"

Seungcheol tidak menjawab, kali ini kerongkongannya mengering akibat terlalu banyak membalas omongan Wonwoo. Tetap saja, baginya diam bukan berarti kalah, tapi memaklumi seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang sedang terjebak dalam melodramanya hidup hingga setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar melankolis. _Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan jadi gila_ , pikir Seungcheol. Jika Wonwoo berbicara tentang makna hidup atau rangkaian kata pencerahan lainnya, sudah pasti Seungcheol akan menganggapnya tidak waras.

"Semoga kau masih ingin bertemu denganku, jadi aku dapat mengembalikan sapu tangannya."

"Hidupmu... menyedihkan, ya." Seungcheol tersenyum memaksa.

"Kurang lebih."

 _Sial,_ sentak Seungcheol di dalam hatinya. Singgungan secara langsung seperti itu ternyata tidak membuat Wonwoo jera dalam membuat perbincangan di antara mereka. Tidak selemah yang Seungcheol pikirkan, Wonwoo justru sangat mudah mengiyakan setiap omongan tajam yang keluar dari mulut Seungcheol, tidak peduli seberapa menyakitkannya itu. Lagi-lagi Seungcheol dibuat berpikir untuk tetap mengganggu Wonwoo sampai ia bisa menangis dan Seungcheol bisa menggunakan sapu tangan putih lagi untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Kalau kau menangis karena soal percintaan, aku akan menertawaimu keras-keras dan bersumpah kepada diriku sendiri bahwa kau adalah namja paling memalukan yang pernah kutemui." kata Seungcheol.

"Tertawalah yang keras. Aku di sini akan mendengarkanmu dengan baik. Lagipula, kau bukan satu-satunya yang berkata seperti itu."

Seungcheol menyerah.

"Jika aku memang selemah itu, tidakkah sebaiknya aku mati? Karena hidupku di dunia tidak ada gunanya."

"Eo." reaksi Seungcheol secepat kilat. "Mati sajalah."

Sekarang Wonwoo yang terdiam, mencoba untuk mempertimbangkan apakah yang Seungcheol katakan itu memang benar atau tidak. Setelah beberapa menit berpikir, Wonwoo menyadari bahwa yang Seungcheol katakan itu tidaklah seratus persen salah, mengenai hidupnya yang tidak berarti di dunia ini.

Sekali lagi, ia terpikir akan Mingyu yang baru saja membuat dirinya kehilangan semangat untuk menjalani hari-hari berikutnya, patah hati, kehilangan gairah untuk mencintai seseorang lagi, membuat Wonwoo harus menyesal untuk jadi dirinya sendiri. Air mata harus jatuh ke pipinya seakan tidak ada yang tahu, hal menggembirakan apa yang dapat menghentikan air mata berharga milik Wonwoo.

Hanya air mata, tidak ada isakan tangis. Atau katakanlah Wonwoo menangis dalam diam.

"Mianhae." Seungcheol menggeser pantatnya agar lebih mendekat kepada Wonwoo. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga melepas headphone yang ia kalungkan di leher dan memasangnya di kepala Wonwoo. Headphone itu tersambung ke ponsel Seungcheol hingga ia dapat memutar lagu langsung dari sana.

Ada salah satu lagu yang menurut Seungcheol paling tepat untuk megobati seseorang seperti Wonwoo. Tanpa bertanya, Seungcheol langsung memutar lagunya.

 _~You say, you say... this song, that you used to sing together with me. When you're alone at night, I stay. I love you, I love you... I'm always waiting for you like this. Tell me, just stay. Say yes, say yes.~ (Seventeen - Say Yes)_

"Ige mwoya?" Wonwoo kehilangan suaranya. Ia menoleh ke wajah Seungcheol dan melihat sebuah ekspresi yang selama ini belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya dari orang asing; ekspresi yang begitu lembut sekaligus menggambarkan kekhawatiran.

Keduanya tenggelam dalam diam, saling menatap tanpa adanya sepatah kata apapun yang menyela momen itu.

Sayangnya, Seungcheol sadar terlalu cepat hingga ia buru-buru mematikan musiknya merebut kembali headphone dari kepala Wonwoo.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Kalau bukan apa-apa kenapa kau menyetel lagunya seperti tadi?"

"Tidak sengaja."

Jawabannya membuat Wonwoo kesal.

"Sudahlah, waktu istirahatnya sudah mau habis. Aku harus kembali ke kelas."

"Uhh, Seungcheol-ah!" seru Wonwoo ketika Seungcheol nyaris pergi meninggalkannya di sana sendirian. "Maukah kau datang lagi kemari? Aku harus mengembalikan sapu tanganmu, dua-duanya."

"Entahlah. Kalau takdir berkata seperti itu, mungkin bisa." setelah jawaban yang singkat, Seungcheol benar-benar pergi dan tidak memperdulikan keberadaan Wonwoo yang sendirian di tempat itu.

Takdir, katanya. Itu membuat Wonwoo berharap bahwa takdir akan mengizinkan mereka untuk bertemu sebentar, setidaknya sekali untuk mengembalikan sapu tangan milik Seungcheol. Apapun yang tadi Seungcheol lakukan, dia berhasil membuat Wonwoo merasa lebih baik.

x

x

\- SKIP -

x

x

Apa yang Mingyu katakan bukanlah sekedar wacana, melainkan sebuah kenyataan yang Mingyu sendiri laksanakan sesuai kehendaknya.

Kini, Mingyu memang sudah memiliki lingkup pertemanan yang baru, bersama dengan kekasihnya Yuju. Wonwoo tetap tidak akan menyalahkan siapapun atas terjadinya hal ini, meskipun Woozi juga sudah meminta maaf ratusan kali akibat kata-katanya yang tidak tertahankan itu. Niatnya memang untuk melerai, tapi berakhir ke dalam lubang hitam. Tidak ada yang salah menurut Wonwoo, hanya mungkin memang sudah saatnya Wonwoo dan Mingyu memiliki jalan masing-masing.

Itu sudah lama terjadi... sudah berlangsung juga sekitar beberapa bulan dan Wonwoo masih tetap bisa bertahan di sekolah meskipun begitu banyak cobaan yang Mingyu berikan kepadanya; ketika Mingyu sengaja menyenggol bahunya, ketika Mingyu pergi setiap kali Wonwoo berada di tempat yang sama, ketika Mingyu sengaja menjatuhkan minumannya dan pergi tanpa maaf, dan masih banyak 'ketika' yang lainnya.

Itu semua Wonwoo lalui tanpa keluhan. Beruntung, yang perlu Wonwoo lakukan saat ini adalah belajar untuk ujian akhir, belajar untuk jurusan universitasnya nanti dan memperdalam bahasa yang baru.

Tidak terasa ujian akhir sudah semakin dekat, hanya tinggal menghitung minggu. Jam belajar semakin diperketat dan tidak ada lagi waktu untuk bersenang-senang bagi anak-anak kelas duabelas.

Satu hal yang membuat Wonwoo dapat melupakan segalanya dengan begitu mudah; Seungcheol. Hilang satu, tumbuh lagi satu. Namun, bukan berarti Wonwoo telah melupakan Mingyu begitu saja. Masih ada harapan di benaknya, di hati kecilnya, untuk menjadi sahabat Mingyu lagi, untuk memperbaiki segalanya dan menjalin hubungan yang baik lagi dengan Mingyu. Sayangnya saat ini Mingyu masih belum bisa diajak berkompromi untuk sekedar berbaikan dan menjadi teman.

"Aku harus mengambil buku biologiku di loker, kau mau ikut?"

Woozi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tunggu di sini saja."

"Baiklah. Jangan masuk ke kelas duluan ya! Tunggu aku!"

"Eo! Cepat sana ambil bukunya!"

Sambil setengah berlari, Wonwoo pergi menuju ke lokernya. Jaraknya lumayan jauh dari lab biologi hingga ke serambi loker. Cukup menghabiskan banyak waktu dan tenaga.

Sudah lelah berlari, niatan Wonwoo untuk mengambil bukunya tiba-tiba tenggelam setelah melihat sosok yang ia kenal berada di sana, di dekat lokernya. Yeoja cantik yang mengalihkan dunia Mingyu, yaitu Yuju. Sebisa mungkin Wonwoo tidak melakukan kontak apapun dengannya, tapi apa boleh buat, loker mereka bersebelahan hingga mau tidak mau Wonwoo harus melakukan sesuatu kepadanya, sedikit senyuman ringan misalnya.

 _Tidak usah menyapa, Wonwoo, tidak usah,_ katanya dalam hati. Ketika Wonwoo mau membuka pintu lokernya, ia mencoba untuk tidak melakukan interaksi sama sekali dan berharap bahwa Yuju juga tidak akan menyadari keberadaannya di sana.

"Annyeong haseyo, Wonwoo sunbaenim."

 _Haish,_ lengguh Wonwoo. Sekarang ia terpaksa membalas sapaan Yuju.

"Ne, annyeong haseyo." Wonwoo tersenyum masam.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak melihatmu, sunbaenim." ujar Yuju ramah.

Tidak menjawab, Wonwoo hanya mengangguk sekali.

"Sunbaenim, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu bersama dengan Mingyu. Apa kalian masih sering bermain bersama."

"Uhh... tidak, kami jarang bermain." jawab Wonwoo terbata-bata.

"Mmm, begitu ya, mungkin karena sunbae sudah sibuk sekarang." Yuju menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Oh iya, sunbaenim, jika kau ada waktu, aku ingin mengundangmu makan bersama untuk hari jadiku dengan Mingyu. Kau mau, kan?"

Sejujurnya, Wonwoo ingin sekali datang jika saja hubungannya dengan Mingyu tidak seburuk ini. Namun, sangat disayangkan karena Mingyu sudah pasti tidak akan menerima kedatangannya di manapun. "Mmm, akan kuusahakan."

"Yes." Yuju melompat kegirangan. "Gomawo, sunbae. Aku tahu bahwa kau adalah-"

Yuju seketika menjerit ketika ada tangan yang menampar pipi Wonwoo begitu saja tanpa adanya pertanda apapun. Wonwoo sendiri pun tidak tahu darimana datangnya tamparan dahsyat itu, tapi ia menyadari bahwa tamparan itu sudah pasti datang dari orang yang benar-benar membencinya.

"Jangan pernah bicara dengan kekasihku!" suaranya terdengar familiar di telinga Wonwoo. Kekasihnya Yuju, yang sama dengan Mingyu.

"Chagi!"

"Kuperingatkan kau! Jangan pernah melakukan hubungan apapun dengan kekasihku! Berkacalah sebelum kau bertindak, mengerti!?" Mingyu mengangkat telunjuknya tinggi-tinggi, tepat di depan dan menunjuk hidung Wonwoo.

"Chagi! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Ayo, chagi! Kita pergi dari sini. Kau seharusnya tidak berbicara kepada seorang perngkhianat seperti dia." Mingyu segera menarik tanga kekasihnya jauh-jauh dari Wonwoo.

Ini lebih dari sekedar permusuhan. Mingyu bukan hanya membenci Wonwoo, tapi juga mengutuknya hingga tidak ada kemungkinan bagi mereka untuk bersatu lagi. Tamparan itu menyadarkan Wonwoo bahwa tidak ada lagi sesuatu yang dapat diharapkan dari Mingyu, semuanya benar-benar hilang begitu saja.

Tapi kenapa harus dengan cara semacam itu? Kenapa harus dengan sebuah tamparan?

Wonwoo berkaca dan melihat pipinya yang agak memar berwarna merah kebiruan. Beruntung bukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk daripada sebuah tamparan keras yang mendarat di pipinya, karena dengan emosi yang seperti itu Mingyu bisa saja memukulnya jauh lebih parah lagi. Sakit, tapi yasudah lah, membalas justru akan membuat segalanya jauh lebih buruk.

Tadinya ingin menangis, bukan karena kesakitan meainkan kecewa, tapi menangisi hal semacam ini bukanlah mentalnya. Wonwoo itu namja yang kuat, saling memukul atau berkelahi adalah hal yang wajar di kalangan namja, makanya ia hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan segalanya berlalu seperti badai.

Untuk sekedar melemaskan memarnya, Wonwoo menggunakan sapu tangan berwarna putih milik Seungcheol. Ia basuk dan perlahan ia kompres di pipinya. Benar, Seungcheol dan Wonwoo kini menjadi sahabat baik, entah sahabat... atau lebih dari itu, tapi mereka memiliki hubungan yang spesial, bahkan Seungcheol memberikan sapu tangannya kepada Wonwoo sebagai tanda bahwa mereka sudah berteman dengan baik.

Selagi mengkompres pipinya, Wonwoo merasakan ponselnya bergetar di dalam saku celana.

Panggilan dari nomor yang tidak dikenal.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

\- To be continued -

 **QUESTION: Itu istilah-istilah yang pas bagian awal (pas di Jerman) perlu author jelasin satu-satu nggak supaya kaliannya lebih klop gitu? Kalo perlu, bilang di bagian review yah, jadi di chapter selanjutnya *mudah-mudahan kalo ada* author bisa jelasin lagi lebih detail.**

 **Intinnya yang istilah-istilah aneh di atas itu cuma nama tempat doang kok.**

Aduuuh gilaaa wkwk author nyampe kebawa emosi nulisnya. Semoga kalian seneng dengan kelanjutannya yaa heheh. FYI ini FF tadinya mau author jadiin One Shot masa, tapi yakali konfliknya kek begini mau jadi One Shot wkwk. Intinya author mau ngucapin makasih karena kalian udah niat baca FF gak niat ini .nggak. pokoknya makasih lah, author sangat menghargai review kalian yang sangat membangun. Semoga FF ini masih memiliki masa depan dan bisa tetap ditulis dengan baik oleh author, okey? Yang ini jangan lupa juga di review hehehe. Semoga kita ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya *kalo FFnya laku* :p aminn wkwk. By the way kalian jangan pada ngamuk ya si Wonwoo ditampar, itu namanya lagi klimaks penderitaannya wkwk lagian nggak sadis amat lah cuma ditampar :p


	4. Chapter 4

_Jatuh cinta kepadamu adalah sebuah kesalahan sekaligus kebahagiaan terbesar di hidupku._

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: Seventeen, etc.**

 **Main pairing: Meanie Couple**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: -**

 **Disclaimer: Casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine**

 **Warning: typo(s), boyxboy, indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, story, and author :)**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Author POV -

"Lucu." kata Seungcheol. Ia menyandarkan dirinya di tembok seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Di sampingnya, ada Wonwoo yang ikut bersandar ke tembok, yang beda hanyalah kedua tangan Wonwoo saling mengepal dan berkeringat.

Mereka berdua menghadap ke matahari seakan sedang berjemur dan membiarkan kulit mereka mencokelat, padahal yang mereka cari hanyalah cahayanya untuk sekedar menghangatkan tubuh di bulan September yang sudah agak mendingin lagi.

Beruntung mereka masih dapat menikmati nuansa sekolah setelah ujian akhir selesai. Sekali lagi, hanya untuk mengingat masa-masa SMA mereka yang indah selama tiga tahun bersekolah di sana. Jangankan teman-teman dan momen berharganya, toilet dan gudang pun tiba-tiba menjadi tempat yang sangat berharga bagi mereka yang akan meninggalkan sekolah tahun ini, karena setelah itu mereka baru akan menghadapi kehidupan yang nyata; di mana bermain dan bersenang-senang akan menghilang secara perlahan, tenggelam di dunia perkuliahan dan pekerjaan.

Wonwoo, dia yang bekerja dua kali lebih keras selama berbulan-bulan daripada yang lainnya. Mempelajari bahasa Jerman bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Wonwoo, tidak hanya bahasa, tapi juga budaya dan segala yang ada di Jerman demi mendapatkan beasiswa itu dengan nilai yang sangat sempurna.

Wonwoo dan Seungcheol masih menetap di tempat yang sama; gedung belakang sekolah, atau kata lainnya gudang dan sebagainya.

"Setelah beberapa bulan kita saling mengenal, kau baru menceritakan alasanmu menangis waktu itu."

"Aku terlalu takut untuk menceritakannya."

"Lemah." ledek Seungcheol, sementara Wonwoo hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman malu-malu. "Jangan mau diperlakukan seperti itu oleh adik kelas!"

"Masalahnya, dia itu sahabatku. Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Sahabatmu, atau kau mencintainya?" pertanyaan Seungcheol memberikan spot jantung ringan bagi Wonwoo, tapi sebisa mungkin ia bertahan untuk tidak terpancing dan mengatakan hal yang lebih jauh dari sekedar persahabatannya dengan Mingyu. "Kau harus bisa membedakan mana teman, sahabat dan juga cinta."

"Aku bisa kok-"

"Aniyo." Seungcheol membenarkan posisi duduknya, ada sedikit tawaan kecil di sela-sela kalimatnya. "Aniyo. Kau tidak bisa."

Wonwoo terdiam.

"Teman. Aku ini temanmu. Aku berada di sampingmu ketika kesempatan dan takdir mengizinkan." Seungcheol menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai alat yang memperjelas kata-katanya. Tangannya terkadang bergerak membentuk bulat, lurus atau hal abstrak lainnya di udara. "Sahabat," lanjut Seungcheol, "Woozi adalah sahabatmu. Dia berada di sampingmu tanpa memikirkan adanya kesempatan dan takdir. Jika berada di sampingmu dapat membuatmu bahagia, dia akan melakukannya."

"Bagaimana dengan cinta?" tanya Wonwoo. "Bukannya cinta juga akan ada untukku tanpa memikirkan kesempatan dan takdir?"

"Lebih dari itu." Seungcheol tersenyum. "Cinta itu hidupmu, ada di dalam jiwamu, mengalir di pembuluh darahmu dan menetap di hatimu. Lebih dari sekedar kesempatan atau takdir, cinta akan ada bersamamu setiap detiknya. Meski kau tidak dapat melihatnya, kau akan selalu merasakannya di dalam hatimu. Itulah cinta."

Wonwoo menarik kakinya lalu memeluk lututnya dengan erat. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga menaruh perhatiannya penuh kepada Seungcheol dan mencoba untuk mengerti lebih jauh lagi tentang maksudnya. Hati Wonwoo mengatakan bahwa setiap kata yang terucap dari mulut Seungcheol bukanlah sekedar rangkaian kata biasa, melainkan di balik itu, melibatkan perasaan.

"Kau dan Mingyu... aku tidak dapat menyimpulkan hubungan kalian sebagai sahabat. Cinta adalah kata terbaik untuk mendefinisikan hubungan kalian, perasaan kalian." kata Seungcheol. "Ya... aku tidak tahu jelas apa yang sebenarnya Mingyu rasakan tentangmu, tapi jika aku boleh menilai, itulah yang kau rasakan kepadanya."

"Jangan bodoh!" Wonwoo menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik rambut cokelat gelap yang menutupi dahinya.

"Kau sedang mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya, bukan?" tebak Seungcheol.

"Lupakan tentang Mingyu!" ujar Wonwoo. "Ayo kita bicarakan tentang 'kita' saja."

"Kita?" Seungcheol mengerutkan dahinya. "Ada apa dengan 'kita'?"

"Kau bilang kau adalah temanku." jari-jari Wonwoo tidak dapat berhenti bermain di betisnya. "Kau bilang seorang teman itu akan berada di sampingmu jika kesempatan dan takdir mengizinkan."

Seungcheol mencoba untuk mencerna kalimat Wonwoo. Ia tidak berbicara, hanya menatap wajah Wonwoo tanpa berkedip.

"Tapi... kenapa aku merasakan hal yang lebih daripada itu?" sekarang Wonwoo mulai berani membalas tatapan Seungcheol seperti hatinya tidak berfungsi lagi untuk mendeteksi sebuah getaran di antara mereka. "Aku tidak tahu yang mana, sahabat atau cinta. Namun, yang pasti, ketika aku ingin bertemu dan membutuhkanmu, aku selalu pergi di luar kesempatan yang ada dan mencoba untuk melawan takdir."

Diam yang Seungcheol buat justru menjadi jutaan jawaban ambigu bagi Wonwoo. Apakah ia mengelak atau setuju, Wonwoo tidak tahu, yang Wonwoo mengerti hanyalah raut wajah Seungcheol menggambarkan begitu banyak perasaan yang bercampur aduk sehingga Wonwoo sulit untuk memastikan perasaan macam apa yang ada di hati Seungcheol saat ini. Akan jauh lebih menenangkan apabila Seungcheol juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Mianhae." bisik Wonwoo. "Aku mengatakan ini sebagai kejujuranku."

"Sahabat?" tanya Seungcheol spontan hingga membuat Wonwoo tersentak. Senyuman yang manis muncul dari namja berambut hitam itu, si lengan kekar yang memiliki garis mata tajam nan menawan. Choi Seungcheol namanya, namja yang dalam beberapa bulan ini membuat Wonwoo lupa bahwa ia sedang berada di atas tanah, merangkak mencoba untuk bangkit kembali dari kepedihan bernama obsesi cinta dan kepolosan.

"Apakah semua orang yang sedang sakit hati selalu mengalami hal ini?" Wonwoo tertawa.

"Hal apa?"

"Menemukan seseorang yang membuatnya merasa jauh lebih baik." jawab Wonwoo. "Seseorang yang memberikan kehangatan dan juga cahaya untuk tetap berjalan di jalur yang sama meskipun itu menyakitkan."

Seungcheol tidak dapat menahan tawaan setiap kali ia mendengar Wonwoo mengatakan sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal. Bukan hanya kata-kata, tapi juga tingkah Wonwoo yang sebetulnya membuat Seungcheol merasa nyaman selama beberapa bulan ini. Imut dan bodoh, dua kata yang menurut Seungcheol pantas untuk menjelaskan seorang Wonwoo secara keseluruhan.

"Jadi aku yang mana?" tanya Seungcheol masih seraya tertawa dan tentunya siap untuk tertawa lebih keras lagi setelah mendengar jawaban Wonwoo.

Jauh dari ekspektasi, yang Wonwoo lakukan hanyalah tersenyum sangat lebar seraya menatap wajah Seungcheol penuh arti, matanya juga membesar menandakan bahwa Wonwoo sedang dalam kondisi yang sangat girang. Diam-diam juga Wonwoo menahan tawa yang nyaris meledak dan membahak.

"Okey, okey," Seungcheol menghentikan permaianan tahan tawa mereka, "tidak mungkin cinta, karena cintamu itu hanyalah Mingyu seorang."

"Sok tahu." goda Wonwoo.

"Sahabat?" Seungcheol memberi penekanan pada suaranya untuk memastikan bahwa 'sahabat' adalah jawaban dari seringaian misterius di wajah Wonwoo. Tapi tidak, Wonwoo juga tidak mengiyakan bahwa 'sahabat' adalah jawabannya. Perasaan yang asing pun seketika muncul di benak Seungcheol, yang mana tidak bisa dipastikan apakah itu positif atau negatif. Seungcheol berhenti tersenyum dan membuat ekspresi wajah sesuram mungkin. "Masa cinta... sih?"

"Jadi kau tidak ingin menjadi seseorang yang aku cintai? Huh?"

"Apa untungnya dicintai olehmu?"

"Yak! Choi Seungcheol!"

"Mianhae." Seungcheol tergelitik untuk tertawa lagi. "Ayo! Beri aku jawaban yang konkrit!"

"Hmmm..." Wonwoo menggembungkan kedua pipinya sambil pura-pura berpikir. Tidak tahan dengan wajah itu, sesegera mungkin Seungcheol menjepit kedua pipi Wonwoo dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya hingga pipinya mengempis lagi. "Mwoya?!"

"Geumanhae! Aku tidak menyukai wajah itu!" suara Seungcheol memohon dengan sangat berat.

"Jadi katamu aku ini jelek!?"

"Bukan." elak Seungcheol spontan. "Aku hanya kurang suka dengan seseorang yang imut. Aku suka seseorang yang..." mata Seungcheol melempar tatapan yang sangat dalam dan menggoda sekaligus, tepat ke mata Wonwoo yang sangat polos seperti anak anjing. "Seksi."

Wonwoo membalas tatapan itu dengan kesal hingga menempeleng kepala Seungcheol, untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah berbulan-bulan. "Byeontae."

"Iiiiih! Kau kok feminin, sih!?" balas Seungcheol.

"Kau kan tahu kalau aku menyukai Mingyu. Kenapa kau tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau aku ini feminin!?" bentak Wonwoo.

"Habisnya kau terlihat seperti sedang memberi kode kepadaku, sih! Mian, tapi aku ini straight, aku masih normal, aku menyukai yeoja."

Begitu mendengarnya, Wonwoo langsung menghindar dari kontak mata yang telah mereka buat selama beberapa menit terakhir, membiarkan tangannya meremas jas seragam hingga telapaknya berkeringat. Entah apakah ia harus kecewa atau lega mendengarnya, tapi tiba-tiba saja lehernya memanas dan merasakan sesuatu yang tidak jauh berbeda seperti saat Mingyu mengaku bahwa ia menyukai seorang yeoja.

Wonwoo melirik langit, hanya bola matanya saja yang bergerak, wajahnya tetap menghadap ke depan, tubuhnya juga ikut membeku.

"Yak! Jeon Wonwoo!"

"Hm?"

"Ayo beri jawabannya kepadaku! Sahabat atau cinta?!"

Tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan itu mengganggu Wonwoo setengah mati. "Sahabat." jawab Wonwoo seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya secara bersamaan.

Seungcheol menyipitkan kedua matanya dan tertawa menyindir. "Aku tidak percaya."

"Katanya kau mau jawaban yang konkrit?"

"Tapi aku tetap tidak mempercayainya jika aku ini hanya kau anggap sebagai seorang sahabat."

"Terserahlah." suara Wonwoo memelan. "Aku sudah mempunya banyak teman, beberapa sahabat. Yang belum kumiliki hanyalah cinta. Mungkin aku harus belajar menyukai yeoja agar aku bisa memiliki sebuah cinta."

"Cinta itu kan tidak mengenal batasan-batasan semacam itu. Umur, jenis kelamin, fisik. Jika kau sudah cinta, hal semacam itu tidak akan menjadi ukuran lagi untuk mencintai. Kau bisa mencintai siapapun yang ingin kau cintai."

"Iya, tapi seharusnya aku lebih tahu diri lagi." Wonwoo hampir kehilangan suaranya. Bukan karena memang hilang, tapi seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di kerongkongannya hingga ia kesulitan untuk berbicara. Di sampingnya, Seungcheol menemukan ada perubahan tiba-tiba pada diri Wonwoo dan itu membuatnya khawatir.

"Ada apa?" Seungcheol memperhalus suaranya.

"Mm-mmm." dengan cepat Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya tersenyum. "Yasudah, berarti jawabannya kau sudah tahu, ya."

"Sahabat?"

"Eo."

"..."

"Wae? Kau tidak menyukai jawabanku?"

Seungcheol menaruh tangannya di atas kepala Wonwoo dan mengacak rambut cokelat gelap itu dengan gemas. "Kau ini... sangat payah dalam berbohong ternyata."

"Memangnya aku sedang berbohong?"

"Pasti sedang berbohong." jawab Seungcheol yakin. "Aku mengerti. Hatimu sedang dalam kondisi kritis saat ini. Apapun yang kau katakan jelas akan berbeda dengan apa yang hatimu mau."

Wonwoo mengakui bahwa apa yang Seungcheol katakan memang benar adanya. Tidak tahu kenapa dan bagaimana bisa berlangsung selama ini, tapi selama setahun, rasanya Wonwoo belum menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri, selalu saja ada luka yang menggores hatinya darimana pun itu. Mungkin inilah hidup, pikir Wonwoo. Dia juga bisa mengatakan bahwa Seungcheol adalah pengecualian karena Seungcheol merupakan seseorang yang dapat mengerti Wonwoo dengan sangat baik meski terkadang Seungcheol melakukan banyak hal di luar ekspektasi Wonwoo.

Hampir saja Wonwoo membatalkan Seungcheol sebagai 'pengecualian' itu.

"Jadi," lanjut Seungcheol, "kau akan melanjutkan kuliah di mana?"

Bahu Wonwoo jatuh saat ia melakukan exhale. "Kalau lancar... aku akan melanjutkannya ke Jerman."

"Jauh sekali. Memangnya di Korea tidak ada universitas yang bagus?"

"Aku tidak bilang bahwa di Korea tidak ada universitas yang bagus." Wonwoo meluruskan. "Aku mengambil beasiswa sarjana arsitektur ke Jerman dan menurutku itu adalah sebuah kesempatan yang bagus."

"Ooh." Seungcheol menunduk dan memetik-metik jarinya yang perlahan-lahan berkeringat dan terasa dingin. "Kapan pulang lagi ke Korea?"

"Molla, berangkat saja belum, masa kau sudah tanyakan kapan pulang?" Wonwoo tertawa. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hmm?" Seungcheol menoleh lagi. "Kuliah juga, bisnis manajemen... kalau di terima."

"Kau mau jadi pengusaha? Luar biasa."

"Ayahku yang minta. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menjadi atlit sepak bola, tapi biarlah itu menjadi kegiatan sampinganku." wajah Seungcheol berubah jadi lebih kelabu dari sebelumnya, hingga menimbulkan anggapan yang miring di benak Wonwoo. "Sukses, ya! Aku harap kita masih bisa bertemu jika kau pulang ke Korea lagi kapan-kapan."

"Kau juga." balas Wonwoo.

Masih sulit dipercaya bahwa Wonwoo baru saja mengakui bahwa Seungcheol adalah sahabatnya ketika hatinya sendiri menganggap Seungcheol sebagai orang yang jauh lebih berharga daripada istilah sahabat.

Mengaku atau tidak? Percuma saja. Seungcheol bilang bahwa dia namja yang normal, dia menyukai yeoja, mengakui perasaan kepada Seungcheol menurutnya hanya membuang-buang energi. Lagipula, bagaimana pun juga, perasaan ini mungkin hanya timbul sementara. Bagaimana jika Mingyu akan datang di masa depan dan membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi sebanyak berkali-kali lipat? Kelihatannya memang tidak mungkin, tapi Wonwoo bukanlah orang yang mudah menolak perasaan cinta meski hanya harapan palsu semata.

Cup~

Sebuah kecupan singkat nan lembut singgah di pipi Wonwoo. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dari bibir Seungcheol yang selalu memerah jambu itu? Jantung Wonwoo seketika berdetak sangat cepat seperti sedang berjalan di trek balapan, begitu menggebu-gebu dan terburu.

Inilah kelemahan Wonwoo, ia tidak pandai menanggapi hal seperti ini. Apakah harus berharap lebih jauh atau diam di tempat dan mengerti bahwa Seungcheol hanyalah sebatas memberikan obat penenang di hatinya-yang sebenarnya malah membuat hati Wonwoo semakin gelisah.

"Pokoknya kita bertemu lagi, entah di Jerman, di Korea atau di manapun. Kita harus bertemu lagi, tidak peduli seberapa lamanya." ujar Seungcheol.

Awalnya bingung, tapi kebingungan itu berubah menjadi niat yang sama seperti milik Seungcheol-untuk bertemu lagi. "Mmm," Wonwoo mengangguk, "kita tentu akan bertemu lagi."

"Dan ketika kita bertemu lagi..." Seungcheol menahan kata-katanya di ujung tekak, berpikir apakah ia pantas mengatakan hal semacam ini atau tidak. Namun, menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bukanlah gaya yang selama ini Seungcheol gunakan untuk hidup. "Kuharap kau mau mengatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya."

"..."

"Biarpun suatu saat nanti, kalau kita bertemu, perasaanmu kepadaku sudah berubah, tapi aku ingin kau mengaku tentang apa yang kau rasakan kepadaku saat ini, di masa depan nanti."

 _Tidak bisakah aku mengakuinya sekarang, Seungcheol-ah?_ hati Wonwoo meringis. Tentunya tidak, bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan apa yang Wonwoo tengah rasakan saat ini. Ada atau tidaknya kesempatan, sama atau bedanya perasaan Wonwoo saat ini untuk Seungcheol, itu semua masih menjadi misteri kehidupan. Lagipula, kembali kepada apa yang Seungcheol katakan di awal; sahabat akan berada di sampingmu tanpa memikirkan kesempatan dan takdir yang ada, dia akan berada di sampingmu jika itu yang kau inginkan. Cinta, ia menyatu dengan tubuh dan jiwamu, bukan lagi tentang kesempatan atau takdir, tapi cinta akan bersamamu setiap saat, bersama hidupmu.

Yang perlu Wonwoo pastikan hanyalah, apakah perasaannya untuk Seungcheol di masa depan akan berubah menjadi sahabat, atau menetap sebagai cinta seperti sekarang ini. Keduanya sama-sama meyakinkan Wonwoo bahwa apapun yang akan terjadi, mereka berdua tentu akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti.

x

x

x

x

"Jadi hyung masih bermusuhan dengan Mingyu?"

"Kurang lebih sih, begitu."

"Bajingan itu, berani-beraninya ia menyakiti hyung seperti ini."

"Sudah. Hyung juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya kok."

"Tetap saja! Aku tidak terima jika ia memperlakukanmu seperti ini. Dia pikir dia itu siapa!? Sok merasa paling tampan di sekolah."

"Sshhh!" Wonwoo mencubit pipi sang adik gemas. "Diam!"

"Tapi hyung-"

"Kau pikir aku ini namja yang lemah?! Ini kan hanya masalah antara pertemanan saja, tidak ada yang berlebihan kok."

Jungkook melirik sang abang dengan kesal, berharap ada reaksi yang jauh lebih realistis daripada sekedar memaklumi kenyataan yang ada. "Aku masih punya waktu satu tahun untuk membalas sikapnya yang kekanak-kanakan itu." kata Jungkook.

"Kalau menurutmu apa yang dia lakukan itu kekanak-kanakan dan kau akan membalasnya," Wonwoo mengeluarkan beberapa pasang baju dari lemarinya yang sudah terlihat kosong, "itu artinya kau tidak berbeda dengannya."

"Setidaknya aku lebih tampan dari Mingyu."

Wonwoo terkekeh. "Aku mengakuinya." Ia lalu memasukkan beberapa pasang baju itu ke dalam koper yang terlihat kebalikan dengan lemarinya; penuh. Tidak hanya pakaian, tapi juga banyak sekali barang pribadi Wonwoo berada di dalam sana, di tas yang lain ada setumpuk dokumen sebagai persyaratan untuk sekolah dan juga izin tinggal.

"Aku benar-benar akan membalas anak itu sepuluh kali lipat, terutama untuk bagian ketika ia menamparmu." kata Jungkook ketus.

"Intinya," Wonwoo berjalan mendekat ke arah Jungkook dan mendongak ke atas karena tubuh sang adik yang lebih tinggi, "aku tidak ingin mendengarmu berbuat buruk di sekolah, apalagi sampai di skors. Kau harus memikirkan hati abeoji dan eomonim."

"Tahu!" balas Jungkook menyentak.

"Lagipula... Mingyu bukanlah hal utama yang membuatku sedih saat itu."

Menyesal. Lagi-lagi Wonwoo harus mengingat sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak ingin ia ingat di hari itu setelah kejadian di mana Mingyu menamparnya, ketika ia mendapatkan panggilan dari nomor tidak di kenal lewat ponselnya.

\- flashback -

"Yoboseyo?"

"..."

"Eo, aku sendiri dengan Wonwoo. Ini siapa?"

"..."

Dan Wonwoo tidak pernah merasakan tubuhnya melemas separah ini. Saking lemasnya, tangan Wonwoo sampai tidak bisa menahan ponsel di genggamannya sendiri dan pada akhirnya ponsel Wonwoo terjatuh terlantai. Namun, kepala Wonwoo terlalu bergemuruh untuk berpikir saat ini, terlalu kacau dan berantakan. Ia bahkan dapat melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri di kaca cermin, wajahnya berubah memucat.

Napasnya terputus-putus seperti ada yang mengganjal paru-parunya. Memang ada. Kabar yang ia terima lewat ponsel membuat sekujur tubuh Wonwoo tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

Secepat mungkin ia berlari keluar toilet dan mampir sebentar ke lab biologi untuk menjemput seseorang yang penting.

Ia menghampiri Woozi, bahkan menabrak tubuhnya dengan keras hingga membuat Woozi merasakan sakit yang ringan di punggungnya.

"Mwoya? Mana bukumu?"

"Jihoon-ah..." Wonwoo kehilangan suaranya. Dengan begitu erat, ia menggenggam tangan Woozi dengan telapak tangannya yang bergetar, dengan tatapan nanar dan napasnya yang terengah-engah. Tidak hanya itu, wajah Wonwoo juga terlihat seribu kali lebih buruk dari biasanya.

"Mwoya!? Kau kenapa!?"

"Hoshi..."

"Iya, Hoshi kenapa?" Woozi meningkatkan intonasinya. Tidak ada jawaban dari Wonwoo, hanya gestik yang semakin lama semakin melemah tapi juga memberikan sinyal yang kuat sebagai jawaban untuk Woozi. Perlahan Wonwoo justru malah menangis dan merasakan lututnya menyentuh lantai, tengkuknya terpukul oleh jutaan beban tak terlihat yang menusuk hingga batinnya.

Mengikuti irama Wonwoo yang tidak kunjung membaik, Woozi justru mengerti apa yang Wonwoo maksud. Namun, mengerti bukan berarti menerima, hatinya juga tak kalah mati rasa begitu ia paham, ia juga seseorang yang akan menangis untuk sahabatnya jika ditinggalkan.

Hening di antara keduanya.

Beberapa orang yang ada di sana memperhatikan mereka, bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat kedua namja tampan ini berlinang air mata hingga tersedu-sedan tanpa kata-kata. Bagi mereka sendiri, tidak ada waktu untuk bertanya meskipun ada duka yang sangat besar terjadi di balik tangisan Woozi dan Wonwoo.

"Aku ingin bertemu Hoshi." kalimat Woozi teputus-putus akibat tangisan yang masih membungkam, tapi gerakannya begitu cepat ketika ia membuka jas lab dari tubuhnya. "Ayo! Kita harus bertemu Hoshi sekarang."

"..."

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

"Apa yang kau harapkan jika kita bertemu dengan Hoshi?!"

"Dia sahabatmu, bodoh! Apapun yang terjadi kita harus tetap menemuinya. Sekarang bangkitlah dan bergerak secepat mungkin!" seakan tidak ada lagi ruang untuk berpikir, mereka sampai meninggalkan pelajaran di tengah-tengah jam sekolah mereka. Mereka mengejar waktu seraya berdoa di dalam hati mereka agar setidaknya apa yang mereka lakukan ini berharga dan tidak sia-sia, meski sambil menangis dan tahu bahwa semuanya sudah terlambat.

Berlari terus hingga mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka-rumah Hoshi, yang tampak begitu normal keadaannya dari luar.

Berkali-kali mereka harus menekan tombol bel sampai seseorang keluar dari dalam rumah. Dua orang lelaki bertubuh besar menggunakan baju serba hitam membukakan pagar untuk mereka. Itupun mereka harus berlari lagi hanya untuk sampai di kamar Hoshi.

Hening dan juga tangisan, dua hal yang sangat bertolak belakang tapi terjadi bersamaan di satu tempat, kamar Hoshi. Ketika Wonwoo dan Woozi memasuki kamarnya, terlihat beberapa orang sedang mengelilingi tempat tidur Hoshi, juga orang tua Hoshi yang menangis begitu dalam di satu sudut yang lain. Mereka berdua menerobos orang-orang yang mengitari itu.

Lalu melihat hal terburuk yang ada di dalam hidup mereka.

Ada Hoshi, ia terbaring di atas kasurnya. Masih sama, Hoshi yang tampan dan juga lucu. Satu hal yang berbeda adalah... ini bukan Hoshi yang mereka kenal seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Hoshi yang sudah pergi, hanya tertinggal tubuhnya yang dingin dan memucat, yang sebentar lagi akan dikubur oleh tanah dan dibiarkan membusuk, lalu hilang selamanya

"Yak! Neo!" Woozi mengguncang tubuh Hoshi kuat-kuat, berharap ia akan membuka matanya dan menjawab dengan sebuah tawaan kecil. "Ireona! Kwon Soonyoung bangunlah bodoh!"

"Jihoon-ah geumanhae..."

"Aniyo! Dia harus bangun! Kwon Soonyoung!"

Tangisan kedua insan itu semakin menjadi-jadi dan samakin membiru, mengkelabu, terus seperti itu sebelum ada keajaiban yang benar-benar terjadi untuk mengembalikan nyawa Hoshi.

Tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan, memang seperti ini takdirnya, harus seperti ini. Sakit.

"Jeon Wonwoo-ssi." suara pria yang begitu berat menginterupsi di saat moment terburuknya. Tuan Kwon yang tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah bekas menangisnya, yang terlihat begitu masam di wajah Wonwoo. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Wonwoo tidak punya petunjuk sama sekali, tapi ia hanya megiyakan dan mengikuti ayah Hoshi keluar dari kamar itu. Mereka berdua memiliki pembicaraan tertutup untuk empat mata, hanya mereka berdua tanpa melibatkan orang lain yang ada di rumah mereka. Sedikit mencurigakan hingga membuat tangisan Wonwoo berhenti.

"Aku punya satu permintaan kepada kalian berdua, kau dan Woozi." kata tuan Kwon. "Hanya kalian satu-satunya orang yang dapat kami percaya karena kalian adalah sahabat terbaik dan terdekat dari Hoshi."

Wonwoo tidak menjawab.

"Bisakah... kalian merahasiakan kematian Hoshi dari siapapun? Kami tidak ingin kematian Hoshi menjadi pembicaraan banyak orang di luar sana. Ini demi kebaikan kami semua."

BUGH!

Emosi yang tidak tertahankan akhirnya keluar melalui kepalan tangan Wonwoo. Bagaimana tidak? Pria yang ada di hadapannya baru saja mengatakan sebuah pernyataan tidak masuk akal, yang sudah pasti Wonwoo tidak akan menyetujuinya. Namun tidak ada balasan, tuan Kwon menerima pukulan dari Wonwoo tanpa membalasnya meski dengan kata-kata.

"Apa kalian bahkan pantas untuk hidup?! Apa yang kalian lakukan selama delapan belas tahun ini, huh!?"

"..."

"Hoshi. Sahabatku. Terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya tanpa nyawa. Siapa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini, huh!?"

"..."

"Benar. Kalian para orang tua biadab yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini."

"..."

"Apa yang menurut kalian pantas untuk menjadi hukuman bagi kalian?! Kupikir nyawa dibalas nyawa tidaklah buruk, bukan begitu? Atau... menderita seumur hidup?! Karena kematian kalian tetap tidak akan mengembalikan Hoshi kepada kami."

"..."

"Kami tentu tidak akan merahasiakan ini. Semua orang harus tahu bahwa Hoshi adalah anak baik yang dibunuh oleh orang tuanya sendiri."

"Kami tidak membunuhnya!"

"Oh tentu tidak. Kalian hanya memulainya, kalian akarnya, kalian alasan atas kematian Hoshi. Itu sudah terbukti. Sahabatku mengalami penderitaan yang begitu menyakitkan dan terpaksa harus merenggut nyawanya, lucu sekali ketika nanti aku akan menceritakan kepada semua orang bahwa orang tuanya lah penyebab dari semua ini."

Tuan Kwon terdiam dan menunduk.

"Aku tidak tahu permainan macam apa yang kalian lakukan hingga membuat Hoshi berakhir seperti ini. Yang pasti, aku bisa memastikan bahwa kalian akan berakhir jauh lebih parah daripada ini. Mengerti?!"

"..."

"Maaf, rasa hormatku hilang untuk manusia memalukan seperti kalian."

Wonwoo pergi meninggalkan Tuan Kwon sendirian dan kembali ke "kamar duka", di mana hanya ruangan itulah yang berduka meski Wonwoo tahu beberapa dari mereka tidak sebenarnya bersedih melihat kematian anak tidak berdosa ini.

Ia naik ke atas kasur lalu memeluk tubuh Hoshi yang sangat dingin dengan begitu erat, mencium dahinya dengan begitu lembut. "Gwenchana, Soonyoung-ah, aku tahu kau akan mendapatkan tempat yang jauh lebih baik daripada hidup bersama iblis-iblis berbentuk manusia ini. Semuanya akan berbalas setimpal dengan apa yang telah kau terima." Wonwoo sengaja memperkeras suaranya agar dapat didengar. "Hiduplah dengan tenang di dunia yang baru, sobat! Kami semua mencintaimu. Kita akan tetap menjadi sahabat meskipun berada di tempat yang berbeda..." air mata Wonwoo jatuh lagi membasahi pipi, hingga jatuh ke wajah Hoshi.

Menangis di bahu Hoshi memang merupakan hal yang belum pernah Wonwoo lakukan selama Hoshi masih hidup, tapi ini justru akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir. Sahabat mana yang tidak akan sedih ketika sahabatnya yang lain pergi meninggalkan untuk selamanya? Hoshi dikenal sebagai anak yang periang dan juga lucu, selalu membawa aura yang positif meski dalam keadaan terburuknya. Kini ia harus pergi, menjadi korban tidak bersalah dari antek-antek tidak berhati nurani.

Wonwoo membuka tangannya dan membiarkan Woozi masuk ke dalam pelukan mereka. Bersama-sama mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada si teman hidup yang harus pergi di umurnya yang sangat muda, yang akan duduk di pangkuan Tuhan dan menjalani kehidupan baru yang tentunya akan lebih baik. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengingat ada keburukan tersimpan di dalam diri seorang Kwon Soonyoung, Hoshi, yang mereka ingat hanyalah segala sesuatu yang indah, yang Hoshi tinggalkan sebagai kenang-kenangan dan memori untuk kedua sahabatnya.

"Selamat jalan, Kwon Soonyoung. Tolong jangan lupakan kami dalam tidurmu yang nyenyak."

\- flashback end -

Jungkook memeluk tubuh sang kakak, membiarkannya menangis di dadanya, di pelukannya yang sebisa mungkin mencoba untuk menghangatkan. Baru kali ini Jungkook sadar bahwa ia memiliki seorang kakak yang begitu hebat, walaupun melihat Wonwoo menangis, itu tidak akan membuat Jungkook berubah pikiran akan kebanggaannya memiliki seorang kakak seperti Wonwoo.

"Aku rindu Hoshi." rengek Wonwoo.

"Kita semua merindukannya."

"Aku ingin dia berada di sini."

"Kita semua menginginkannya." Jungkook mengelus punggung Wonwoo. "Dia pasti sudah tenang di sana. Jika dia melihatmu menangis seperti ini, dia juga pasti akan merasa sedih. Tersenyumlah selebar mungkin."

Wonwoo mempererat pelukannya. "Jungkook-ah, berjanjilah bahwa kau akan terbang juga ke Jerman. Belajar dengan baik di Korea dan temani aku di sana."

"Mmm." Jungkook mengangguk cepat. "Aku berjanji."

x

x

x

x

Wonwoo POV -

Cepat atau lambat semuanya akan kembali seperti semula, di mana yang sedih akan kembali berbahagia, di mana yang bahagia akan bersyukur. Hidup bukanlah sekedar melihat apa yang terjadi, tapi juga belajar dari apa yang kita lihat.

Kelas tiga SMA adalah masa terberatku, bukan hanya soal ujian akhir yang penuh dengan tanggung jawab, tapi juga kisah lain yang ada di samping itu, yang menguji mental, tingkat depresi dan ketabahanku secara bersamaan. Entah ada berapa malam yang kulalui hanya untuk menangis, itu semua membangun diriku menjadi seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang lebih kuat.

Jujur, kepergian Hoshi adalah yang terburuk. Aku masih menantikan sebuah balasan yang tepat untuk orang-orang yang tega melakukan ini kepadanya, bahkan orang tuanya. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan ini, tapi Hoshi kehilangan nyawanya, itu membuat kami kehilangan Hoshi untuk seumur hidup kami.

Kuharap dia mendapatkan tempat yang pantas. Surga.

Beasiswa, lalu Mingyu.

Banyak sekali beban yang harus kubawa di pundakku. Syukurlah aku bisa menjalani semuanya meski dengan peluh dan air mata.

Menjalani hidup di Jerman adalah sesuatu yang sangat baru dan tentunya tidak mudah, banyak kesulitannya. Namun, meski sesulit apapun, aku belajar dari hidupku yang sebelumnya di Korea, bahwa aku bisa melalui hal yang lebih berat daripada sekedar kendala pada bahasa dan juga kebudayaan yang berbeda, atau mungkin rindu rumah.

Di Jerman, aku bertemu dengan orang-orang baru, beberapa dari mereka sangat menyenangkan, beberapa juga sulit untuk diajak berkompromi. Teman sekamar di asramaku adalah salah satu dari orang yang menyenangkan; Vernon, si orang berdarah Amerika-Korea. Beruntung sekali aku bisa sekamar dengannya, meski dengan bahasa yang bercampur-campur, setidaknya ia membuatku merasa ada di rumah setiap kali ia mencoba untuk berbicara bahasa Korea.

"Hyung! Masak... lah... noodle... instan..."

"Rede einfach auf Deutsch! (Bicara saja pakai bahasa Jerman!)" kataku seraya sedikit menertawakan bahasa Koreanya yang lucu.

"Nein, nein, Ich muss trotzdem mein Koreanisch verbessern. (Tidak, aku harus tetap memperbaiki bahasa koreaku)." Vernon bersikeras untuk tetap berbicara dalam bahasa Korea. Aku tidak memaksanya, justru menyenangkan bagiku untuk mengajari seseorang bahasa Korea, meskipun kepada orang Korea sendiri.

Ayah Vernon adalah orang Korea, tapi ia mengaku bahwa ia jarang menggunakan bahasa Korea di rumah, apalagi dia belum pernah tinggal di Korea seumur hidupnya, tentu akan sulit baginya untuk berbicara bahasa Korea. Dia juga tahu bahwa aku tidak terlalu pandai dalam bahasa Inggris, makanya kami lebih sering menggunakan bahasa Jerman untuk mempermudah komunikasi.

"Ich hab' Hunger. (Aku lapar)." katanya memelas.

"Soll ich etwas kochen? Aber bin ich nicht gut beim Kochen, ja, du weißt es. (Haruskah aku memasak sesuatu? Tapi aku tidak pandai memasak, kau tahu itu)."

"Egal (tidak masalah)," Vernon menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur, "so lang dass wir noch essen können. (selama kita masih bisa makan, itu tidak masalah)."

"Was möchtest du zum Essen? (Kau mau makan apa?)" tanyaku seraya beranjak pergi ke dapur dan menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk di masak.

"Koreanisches Gericht. (Masakan Korea)." Vernon menyeringai lebar. Kurasa dia ingin mengeksplor lebih banyak tentang darah Koreanya, jadi aku menggunakan semua bahan yang ada untuk dimasak. Sederhana saja, daging kubuat menjadi bulgogi dan mie instan kubuat menjadi jajjangmyeon.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk memasak, akhirnya kami dapat menikmati masakan yang sederhana ini bersama-sama di lantai. Maklum, kami ini hanya anak asrama, tempat tinggal dan uang kami sangat terbatas.

"Selamat makan!" kataku untuk menyambut acara makan kami. Kulihat Vernon makan dengan penuh semangat. Karena umurnya yang masih sangat muda, aku sering kali memanjakannya tanpa aku menyadarinya, padahal umurnya hanya berbeda dua tahun denganku. Kebetulan kami masuk ke jurusan yang sama, hanya saja Vernon masih semester satu, aku sudah berada di semester empat. Namun, kalau dipikir lagi, Vernon mungkin memang selalu dimanjakan oleh orang tuanya hingga dia juga memiliki sifat yang kekanak-kanakan.

Termasuk beruntung baginya karena bisa sekamar dengan orang yang penurut sepertiku.

"Hyung!" ujarnya. "Hast du schon mal eine Freundin gehabt? Oder jetzt hast du gerade? (Apa kau sudah pernah punya pacar? Atau sekarang kau sedang punya pacar?)" tanyanya begitu tiba-tiba.

Dengan tingkat kejujuran yang tinggi, aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku. "Mm-mmm, ich bin gay. (Aku gay)."

"Ooh." reaksinya jauh lebih sederhana dari yang kupikirkan.

"Wieso fragst du? (Kenapa bertanya?)"

"Ich will einfach nur wissen. (Aku hanya ingin tahu)." Vernon terkekeh lalu melahap sehelai daging bulgogi. "Aber sich verlieben oder auf jemanden stehen sicher hast du schon mal getan, oder? (Tapi kau sudah pasti pernah jatuh cinta atau menyukai seseorang, bukan?)"

"Ja. Ich hatte mich in einen Jung verliebt als ich noch Schüler war. (Aku pernah jatuh cinta kepada seorang lelaki saat aku masih SMA)." jawabku secara terang-terangan.

"Und jetzt? Verliebst du dich noch in ihn? (Dan sekarang? Apa kau masih jatuh cinta kepadanya?)"

Sejenak aku menghela napasku, membiarkan kepalaku mendingin agar dapat memberikan jawaban terbaik untuk Vernon yang masih sangat polos. "Ja, verliebe ich mich noch, (Ya, aku masih jatuh cinta kepadanya)," jawabku santai, "manchmal vermisse ich ihn, ich will noch ein Mal ihn treffen und ihm sagen dass ich ihn liebe. (Terkadang aku merindukannya, aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekali lagi dan berkata bahwa aku mencintainya)."

"Ihr trefft wieder in der Zukunft, glaube ich. (Kalian akan bertemu lagi di masa depan, aku yakin)." kata Vernon.

"Glaubst du? (Kau yakin?)"

"Ja, warum nicht? Wenn er liebt dich dann sicher kommt er wieder zu dir. (Kenapa tidak? Kalau dia juga mencintaimu sudah pasti dia akan datang kembali kepadamu.)" Vernon terlihat begitu yakin dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan, lebih yakin daripada aku sendiri yang mengalaminya.

Benar katanya. Jika Mingyu memang mencintaiku... dia pasti akan datang kepadaku. Tapi, apakah itu hal yang mungkin, bahwa Mingyu akan datang kepadaku? Bahwa Mingyu mencintaiku?

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

\- To be continued -

Yatuhaaaan author mewek atulah nulisnya T_T ditambah lagi Seventeen baru ngeluarin video greetings mereka buat konser ntar di Jakarta gileee author double woy galaunya T_T Jadi tadi meweknya nyampur antara baper nulis FF sama baper konser Seventeen wkwk T_T by the way, author tetep mau ngucapin makasih ke kalian buat review yang sangat menyenangkan yah hahah sumpah kalian daebak banget :') pokoknya yang ini jangan lupa di review juga yaa biar authornya senang heheh. Semoga FF berlanjut teruss~~~~

*ps: mungkin kalo ada pembaca yang ahli bahasa Jerman di sini bolehlah koreksi bahasa Jerman author, feeling author amburadul soalnya wkwk :v


	5. Chapter 5

Wonwoo POV -

Dan akan ada masanya di mana semua yang berbuat baik akan memetik sebuah kebahagiaan.

Setiap harinya, aku tidak pernah berhenti mengucap kata Mingyu, meski hanya di dalam hati, meski hanya terlintas di pikiran, tapi sosok namja itu, namanya, segalanya, tersimpan dengan baik di memori juga di hatiku. Memang sudah tidak sekental dahulu, tapi perasaan itu masih ada; perasaan cinta yang membuatku mabuk, membuatku rela jatuh keras sekali menyentuh tanah, rela menangis dan menguras air mataku, rela untuk menyakiti hatiku sendiri.

Aku mulai menyadari bahwa apa yang Seungcheol katakan memang benar adanya. Cinta, bukan hanya sebatas kesempatan dan takdir, tapi juga hidup. Ketika seseorang memiliki sebuah cinta, hidupnya akan terus dirangkul oleh cintanya, di hati, pikiran, jiwa, cinta itu ada padanya. Hidup memang bukan sepenuhnya tentang cinta, tapi ia hanyalah sebuah iringan, ibarat bumbu yang menciptakan cita rasa di makanan yang kau sukai.

Sudah nyaris empat tahun aku hidup di atas tanah Jerman, negeri di mana orang-orang pintar bersarang dan membuat negeri ini semakin maju dan maju lagi. Aku banyak belajar; disiplin, ketekunan, percaya diri, juga apresiasi-bagaimana aku mengapresiasi orang lain, bagaimana aku mengapresiasi diriku sendiri. Banyak sekali yang berubah dariku, mentalku yang dulu seperti tahu, sekarang sudah berubah menjadi Pfanzer*. Tekanan sudah pasti banyak kulalui dan itu membuatku semakin kuat dan kuat setiap harinya.

Kecuali tentang cinta. Itu adalah satu hal, di mana aku tidak akan lulus seumur hidupku jika ada ujiannya.

"Uji-aaahhh!" aku berseru dengan semangat ketika melihat wajah Woozi di layar laptopku. Sudah lama sekali rasanya. Meski kami sering melakukan video call (setidaknya tiga bulan sekali), tetap saja rasanya seperti kami baru melakukan video-call sekali dalam setahun.

"Aigoo, kau banyak berubah Wonwoo-ah!" katanya, intonasi seperti itu belum pernah kudengar dari Woozi. Senang sekali mendengarnya, itu tandanya dia juga merindukanku.

"Yaak! Kau bertambah tinggi ya?" aku meledeknya.

"Omo, jinjja? Aku sudah lama tidak mengukur tinggi badanku." ia terlihat begitu antusias setelah aku mengatakan bahwa tinggi badannya mulai bertambah, padahal aku tahu itu agak mustahil terjadi padanya. Yasudah, pada akhirnya aku tertawa dan itu membuat kepercayaannya kepadaku luntur seketika. "Jeon Wonwoo! Kau berbohong, huh!?"

"Hehe," aku terkekeh puas, "sudah lama aku tidak melempar candaan seperti itu."

"Itu bukan bercanda, itu mengejek namanya. Kalau saja kau ada di sini, aku bisa menghajarmu habis-habisan."

"Aigoo, sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi galak seperti itu, huh?!"

"Hyung!" suara Vernon menyela di antara pembicaraanku dan Woozi. "Who is that?"

"Woozi, du kennst ihn schon. (Woozi, kau sudah mengenal dia)." jawabku. "Möchtest du mit ihm reden? (Kau mau berbicara dengannya?)"

"Hehe, nein, mach weiter! Sag einfach meine Grüße an Woozi. (Hehe, tidak, lanjutkan saja! Sampaikan salamku untuk Woozi)." Vernon lalu kembali dengan kesibukan membaca bukunya di atas tempat tidur.

"Igeo nugu?" tanya Woozi.

"Vernon, teman sekamarku yang dari Amerika itu. Katanya ada salam untukmu."

"Uwaaa," Woozi terlihat melebarkan matanya, "gomawo, salam kembali untuknya."

Begitu menyenangkan dapat melihat kedua temanku saling mengenal meski tidak menjadi akrab. Memang membuat sebuah hubungan pertemanan itu sulit, tidak semudah yang orang bayangkan, apalagi jika kepribadian mereka saling bertolak belakang. Namun, hanya dengan sekali sapaan, Woozi dan Vernon dapat saling mengenal tanpa adanya sesuatu yang membuat mereka menolak untuk berkomunikasi.

"Jadi... bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Woozi.

"Mmm, mudah-mudahan aku bisa segera menyelesaikannya. Hanya tinggal satu semester lagi. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kedokteran benar-benar jurusan yang menyeramkan."

Aku tertawa sejenak melihat ekspresi Woozi. "Ayolaah, tinggal sedikit lagi, kau kan anak yang pintar."

"Eo, aku tetap akan mengejar gelarku sebagai sarjana kedokteran." jawab Woozi dengan yakin. "Oh, iya, kau tahu Choi Seungcheol? Siswa seangkatan kita dari kelas duabealas A?"

Nama itu, tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Dia pernah menjadi orang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Aku masih ingat bagaimana wajahnya, caranya tersenyum dengan bibirnya yang selalu merah, caranya berbicara kepadaku, setiap lirikan matanya yang dalam dan menggoda, rambut hitamnya, bulu mata lentiknya, caranya mengacak rambutku, caranya mengerti semua kesakitanku waktu itu, semuanya.

Aku adalah orang yang beruntung karena pernah mengenalnya.

"Mmm," aku menganggukan kepala, "kenapa dengannya?"

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya."

"...lalu?"

"Dia bertanya tentangmu." Woozi tersenyum. "Yak! Apa kalian pernah dekat?"

"Kau tidak tahu?!"

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa!" Woozi menyentakku, tentu saja maksudnya bercanda. Kurasa ia ingin tahu tentang apa yang terjadi sekitar empat tahun lalu. Tentu saja aku sudah tidak bisa mengingat semuanya, kesibukan kuliah dan tanggung jawab membuatku nyaris melupakan hal yang indah saat aku masih di Korea.

Setelah itu aku memutuskan untuk menceritakan sebuah kisah singkat kepada Woozi, ya... sekilas tentang hubungan yang pernah kujalani dengan Seungcheol, sahabat. Ya, sahabat. Meskipun aku juga ragu bahwa yang waktu itu kujalani dengannya itu adalah sekedar persahabatan, Seungcheol sendiri juga tidak yakin dengan jawabanku yang sudah jelas bohong itu.

"Aah... kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita?"

"Nanti kau marah kalau aku bilang aku punya sahabat baru."

"Aku tidak pernah marah. Apa aku marah ketika kau bersahabat dengan Mingyu?"

Aish, Mingyu lagi... Mingyu lagi... kapan aku bisa tenang sehari saja tanpa ada nama Mingyu?

Masalahnya, bukan karena seseorang menyebut nama Mingyu, tapi diriku sendiri-aku yang selalu membuat hidupku menjadi melankolis setiap kali aku mendengar nama Mingyu.

"Seungcheol bilang dia merindukanmu."

Aku juga merindukannya.

"Apa kalian tidak pernah saling berhubungan lagi?"

Itu dia. Kenapa aku takut untuk menghubunginya? Aku juga merindukannya, aku ingin melihat wajahnya yang mungkin sekarang sudah memiliki banyak perubahan, begitu juga dengan sikapnya. Apakabarnya dia?

"Aniyo, kami sudah tidak pernah berhubungan lagi." aku nyaris kehilangan suaraku, tiba-tiba saja.

"Mmm, cobalah sesekali untuk menghubunginya." kata Woozi. Dia benar, aku memang harus mencoba untuk membuka diriku terhadap masa lalu. "Oh iya, aku juga punya kabar lain."

"Baik atau buruk?"

"Aku mengasumsikannya sebagai sesuatu yang baik, tapi aku tidak yakin denganmu."

Kata-kata Woozi terdengar ambigu.

"Memangnya kabar apa?"

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: Seventeen, etc.**

 **Main pairing: Meanie Couple**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: -**

 **Disclaimer: Casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine**

 **Warning: typo(s), boyxboy, indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, story, and author :)**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Author POV -

Banyak sekali perasaan yang harus dikorbankan hanya demi mencapai sebuah kebahagiaan yang sederhana. Wonwoo telah mengorbankan sangat banyak, begitu banyak perasaan, sayangnya hanya demi kebahagiaan orang lain. Mendapatkan kebahagiaan menurutnya bukanlah hal terpenting di dalam hidup, tapi ketika Wonwoo melihat orang yang menurutnya berharga itu tersenyum, Wonwoo pun sudah pasti akan tersenyum dengan sendirinya.

Tetap saja, cepat atau lambat Wonwoo harus segera sadar, bangun dari gaya hidupnya yang tidak realistis itu. Menampung begitu banyak pedih bukanlah jalan terbaik untuk membuat dirinya tersenyum hanya karena melihat orang lain yang menyakitinya tersenyum, Wonwoo juga harus belajar untuk lebih menghargai dirinya sendiri.

Dua tahun yang lalu Wonwoo mendapatkan sebuah kabar yang mencengangkan. Dua tahun yang lalu... sampai tahun ini... tidak pernah ada kata 'tenang' selama dua tahun terakhir.

Seringkali Wonwoo terbangun pukul empat dini hari, setiap kali ia melihat jam ia tahu bahwa ia masih punya dua jam lagi untuk tidur sampai ia harus memulai aktivitas, tapi Wonwoo tidak melakannya-ia mencari earphone dan ponselnya, lalu memutar lagu dari band kesayangannya... dia tidak tertidur lagi, tapi pikirannya merambat ke mana-mana, menjadi liar dan terkadang menggila di alam yang lain. Lalu, ketika pikirannya berada di suatu titik ranjau, Wonwoo akan menangis.

Menangis, bersembunyi di bawah selimutnya, membiarkan pinggangnya terasa sakit dan bantalnya menjadi basah. Tentunya, membiarkan luka di hatinya terbuka lagi, tersakiti lagi.

Ia membuat Vernon terbangun dengan suara isak tangisnya dan Vernon selalu bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi. "Ada apa?" atau "Kenapa?", begitu yang Vernon tanyakan. Kadang-kadang Vernon juga harus bangun, menyalakan lampu dan membuatkan secangkir teh sebagai usahanya dalam membuat Wonwoo menjadi lebih baik. Namun, "gwenchana", kata yang selalu keluar dari mulut Wonwoo, sebuah kebohongan yang dapat Vernon deteksi dengan sangat jelas hingga Vernon bosan mendengarnya. Tidak jarang ada perdebatan kecil di antara mereka hanya karena Vernon ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Wonwoo, dengan semua tangisan kecil itu di pagi buta.

Hingga akhirnya...

Orang yang selalu membuat Wonwoo menangis, datang tanpa adanya petunjuk.

Benar. Ada di tanah yang sama, menghirup udara yang sama. Jauh terbang dari satu ke kontinen yang lain hanya untuk bertemu lagi dengan si dia yang pernah mencintainya, Jeon Wonwoo.

Kim Mingyu, dia benar-benar datang hanya untuk memenuhi janjinya dua tahun lalu, yang sampai kepada Wonwoo lewat mulut Woozi.

Selama ini Wonwoo selalu berpikir; apakah yang selama ini ia lakukan akan terbayar? Apakah semua air mata yang ia tumpahkan selama ini pantas? Begitu terus setiap harinya- _overthinking,_ yang pada akhirnya membawa Wonwoo ke ambang stress dan depresi, mungkin juga insomnia atau penuaan dini. Beruntung Wonwoo tidak hidup sendirian, setidaknya ada seorang teman yang akan melindunginya dari setiap perbuatan tidak sadar yang sekiranya membahayakan.

Dua bulan yang lalu, benar-benar sebulan yang lalu, Wonwoo baru melihat Mingyu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, untuk yang pertama kalinya selama nyaris empat tahun terakhir. Di Bandara Internasional Munich, ia bertemu dengan seorang namja tinggi nan tampan, kurang lebih begitulah sebutan Wonwoo untuk Mingyu.

Saat itu... tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kecepatan detak jantung Wonwoo. Antara harus tertawa atau menangis, sedih atau senang, begitu dilemanya sampai Wonwoo tidak dapat menyalurkan perasaannya dengan benar. Wajah pucat tanpa ekspresi, lidah membisu pilu, kaki yang bergetar dan melemah sekaligus, peluh yang diam-diam jatuh membasahi tengkuk, dan tentunya hati yang meledak-ledak, menjerit tak terarah, semuanya terjadi di satu waktu yang bersamaan.

Namja itu datang dengan koper ditarik, berjalan perlahan menuju ke arah Wonwoo seraya tersenyum sangat lebar dengan mata yang membesar. Ketika dia berdiri, diam tepat di depan mata Wonwoo, ia mengucapkan sebuah kata sapaan yang sangat ringan, tapi cukup membuat Wonwoo nyaris jatuh, baik tubuh maupun jiwanya. Tidak sanggup bagi Wonwoo untuk menatap wajah itu lagi-wajah yang telah lama berusaha untuk ia lupakan, namun hasilnya selalu nihil; gagal.

Sama, sama persis, tidak banyak yang berubah, hanya mungkin bertambah tinggi dan bertambah tampan, juga sikapnya yang terakhir Wonwoo kenal, kini sudah tidak ada lagi, semuanya kembali semula seperti pada saat mereka pertama kali saling mengenal, seperti sebuah awalan yang baru.

"Bagaimana program studi S2-mu?" itu menjadi pertanyaan pertama yang Mingyu lontarkan saat ia bertemu dengan Wonwoo di bandara. Sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk menjawab, yang ada hanyalah emosi yang berantakan.

Yang pasti, saat itu Wonwoo berada di antara kehancuran atau kebahagiaan.

Malam ini, Wonwoo baru saja pulang dari sebuah kencan yang sederhana, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya kagum. Ada senyuman terlukis di wajah Wonwoo yang menjelaskan jutaaan perasaan 'bahagia', yang membuatnya sulit untuk meninggalkan mobil Mingyu.

Kencan yang akan selalu tersimpan di memori mereka berdua; makan di sebuah restoran Italia dan duduk santai di monumen Holocaust, menyaksikan matahari tenggelam meninggalkan langit Berlin dan siap untuk menyinari bagian lain dari dunia ini, membuat sebuah percakapan yang dalam dan meresapi perasaan masing-masing-jauh lebih intens daripada sebelumnya.

"Gomawo," kata Wonwoo, "kencan kita di Holocaust kali ini sungguh luar biasa."

"Aku bisa membuat kencan yang lebih keren lagi." jawab Mingyu.

"Mmm, ich würde mich darauf freuen. (Aku akan sangat senang akan hal itu)." Wonwoo mengangguk dan melempar tatapan seakan Wonwoo memegang sebuah janji dari Mingyu.

Sebelum Wonwoo benar-benar pergi, Mingyu menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Wonwoo di atas kupling mobilnya, juga menatapnya lembut dengan sepasang mata indah gelap bak langit senja Berlin. "Kau tahu aku mencintaimu?"

Diam. Biarkan hati Wonwoo yang menjawab pertanyaan singkat nan rumit itu.

"Aku tahu kok, kau pasti masih tidak dapat mempercayainya."

"Memang tidak." Wonwoo tertawa. "Tapi aku juga mencintaimu."

Meski sabuk pengaman masih terpasang di depan dadanya, Mingyu tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir lebih panjang lagi dan segera mencium pipi seorang Jeon Wonwoo dengan begitu lembut, tak lebih dari tiga detik durasinya, tapi mungkin bisa meninggalkan dampak yang sangat lama tertinggal di hati Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menungguku dengan sabar selama enam tahun lamanya." ucap Mingyu pelan.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau menungguku memoles diri selama setengah jam lamanya setiap kali kita akan melakukan kencan. Aku mungkin akan tetap melakukan itu di kencan berikutnya." balas Wonwoo.

"Setengah jam atau dua kali lipatnya," Mingyu mengecup punggung tangan Wonwoo, tapi arah matanya tidak dapat terlepas dari mata Wonwoo, "yang penting akhirnya aku bersamamu."

"Hft," Wonwoo melepas sabuk pengamannya, "kurasa Vernon sudah kelaparan di atas sana. Kau tahu, dia tidak akan pernah bisa masak sendirian? Kecuali mie instan?"

"Pacarmu itu aku, tapi kau tinggal bersama namja lain. Teganya."

"Empat tahun, Mingyu!" Wonwoo mencubit pipi Mingyu kegemasan. "Aku sudah empat tahun tinggal bersama dia, hebat tidak?"

"Dua tahun lainnya?"

"Aku tinggal sendirian. Vernon datang bagaikan pangeran yang menyelamatkanku dari kesepian di menara yang tinggi ini."

"Bagaimana denganku!?"

"Pangeran kesiangan namanya... aniyo-kau cuma kudanya saja."

"Yak Jeon Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo terbahak melihat reaksi kekasihnya yang sangat spontan dan menggemaskan itu sehingga membuat Wonwoo semakin terbakar untuk melakukan hal yang sama dan melihat wajah murung Mingyu lagi dan lagi. Ini hal yang sebenarnya belum pernah Wonwoo lakukan dan sekalinya dilakukan, Wonwoo merasa sangat bahagia. Tentu saja bagi Mingyu, apapun yang membuat namja yang dia cintai ini merasa bahagia, Mingyu tidak akan pernah bisa menolak.

"Tunggu! Apa kau baru saja membentakku seperti itu!? Yak! Aku ini masih hyungmu, dasar bodoh!" sebuah tamparan halus membuat kepala Mingyu berpaling. "Oke, aku benar-benar harus pergi. Vernon pasti sudah merengek minta susu."

"MWORAGO!?"

"HAHAHA BERCANDA." dengan iringan tawa yang meledak (tapi puas), Wonwoo memeluk leher jenjang Wonwoo dan mencium sekilas pipinya.

"Pindah sajalah ke apartment-ku! Kalau hyung berbicara seperti itu terus bagaimana bisa aku mempercayaimu?!"

"Ani, ani, tadi itu hanya bercanda. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bercanda sejauh itu."

"Hidupmu pasti membosankan." lirikan Mingyu seakan mengatakan: _hyung-kau-menjijikan._

"Sangat membosankan, makanya biarkan aku tertawa." Wonwoo tersenyum lebar.

"Ingat, ya! Kalian itu cuma sekedar teman sekamar!"

"Kakak-adik."

"Hyung."

"IYA IYA." teriak Wonwoo. "Aku dan Vernon cuma teman sekamar. Lagipula, kau satu-satunya yang aku cintai."

"Yakin?"

"Enggak, sih."

"..."

"Aku akan memberimu kabar kalau aku sudah siap dengan kencan selanjutnya, oke? Belakangan tugas kuliahku agak susah untuk diajak kompromi soalnya." keluh Wonwoo.

"Mmm, istirahatlah dengan baik." balas Mingyu santai.

"Oke, du auch! (Kau juga!)" mereka membuat sebuah ciuman ringan sebagai tanda perpisahan. "Tschüß! (Dadah!)" ujar Wonwoo, ia keluar dari mobil Mingyu dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Tschüß! Jangan lupa beri Vernon makan dan kasih dia susu!"

"Aku akan memandikannya terlebih dahulu."

Tiba-tiba klakson mobil Mingyu menjerit dengan sangat keras dan agak lama sampai Wonwoo nyaris mendapat serangan jantung kecil. Itu hanya Mingyu yang sengaja membuat gaduh dengan klakson mobilnya akibat terlalu emosi mendengar jawaban Wonwoo.

"Er ist verdammt 22 Jahre alt, hyung! (Dia itu berumur 22 tahun, hyung!)" ujar Mingyu dari dalam mobil.

"Mir ist egal. (Masa bodo buatku)." Wonwoo tertawa mengolok-olok. "Ich liebe dich. (Aku mencintaimu)."

"Ich dich auch. (Aku juga mencintaimu)."

Keduanya merasa berat untuk saling meninggalkan, tapi setidaknya jauh lebih tenang karena mereka dapat bertemu lagi kapan saja. Juga, kini Wonwoo sudah dapat menempatkan Mingyu di hidupnya.

 _Teman, sahabat, atau cinta._ Dan Wonwoo memilih 'cinta' sebagai sebagai kata yang tepat untuk menempati dan menjalani hidupnya yang baru. Bukan hanya sekedar kata, melainkan masa lalu, sekarang dan masa depannya, jiwa penting yang Wonwoo pilih sebagai teman hidup selama Wonwoo masih bisa bernapas.

Cinta, Wonwoo menemukan cintanya. Masih belum bisa dipastikan apakah akan menjadi cinta yang abadi atau hanya sementara, yang Wonwoo mau hanyalah kebahagiaan untuk keduanya, tanpa air mata dan juga luka, tanpa adanya saling menyakiti dan menyalahkan. Hanya ada bahagia. Cinta yang bahagia.

Enam tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar bagi Wonwoo, tapi cukup berharga baginya, terbayar dengan pantas tanpa adanya kekurangan, semuanya tidaklah sia-sia. Mingyu tetap datang kepadanya, membawa cinta yang utuh juga kebahagiaan, senyuman dan penerang untuk langkah Wonwoo yang selanjutnya, berdua, bersama Mingyu, bersama-sama. Kedatangan Mingyu ke Jerman merupakan sebuah bukti bahwa cinta memang selalu ada bersama Wonwoo, di dalam jiwanya, hatinya, hidupnya, tanpa mengenal adanya kesempatan atau takdir, karena cinta akan selalu berada bersamanya.

Dua bulan, dan akan selalu bersama untuk bulan-bulan berikutnya, tahun-tahun berikutnya, hidup yang berikutnya, Wonwoo akan selalu mencintai Mingyu.

Oh iya, Seungcheol... namja itu... apakabarnya dia? Dia akan berada di tempat yang tidak terduga. Suatu tempat di hati Wonwoo, yang tersembunyi dan aman, yang mana hanya Wonwoo yang mengetahuinya.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

\- END -

YaAllah... beres... :'v ini tuh cuma 5 chapter tapi kok kaya banyak banget yah author sampe pusing sendiri nyelesainnya musti gimana wkwk. Endingnya agak gantung si cuma yaudah emang sengaja dibikin kayak gitu wkwk :v YAUDAAAA MAKASIH BANYAK DULUUU BUAT YANG UDAH NIAT BACA FF INIII ASTAGA MEANIEKU SAYANG :* Pokoknya author mau ngucapin makasih yang sebesar-besarnya, satu atau dua review pun beneran author hargain banget karena itulah yang membuat FF ini tetep hidup nyampe akhir yeey~~ pokoknya jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di chapter terakhir, author sayang kalian pokoknya :* tunggu FF selanjutnya dari author yaah~~ udah dipersiapkan kok tinggal nunggu waktu yang tepat :p SIP SAMPAI JUMPA LAGIIII~~~~


End file.
